Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale Used to be Untitled
by Princess Kat
Summary: What if Sango is the modern-time girl that goes through the well? What if Miroku is the one pinned to the tree? Miroku kind of acts like Inuyasha at first, but not really. The story line will change more from the original as we go along. Finally update
1. Chapter 1: Sango 'Meets' Miroku

Princess Kat: This idea just came to me. -___- It is kinda cool, though. I haven't seen anything like this before! So, I'm guessing it's original.  
  
Summary: What if Sango is the modern-time girl that falls through the well? What if Miroku is the one pinned to the tree? ^^ Miroku kind of acts like Inuyasha at first, but not really. The story line will change more from the original as we go along.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;-;  
  
Princess Kat: Anyone that could help me come up with a title, please, HELP!  
  
~*~  
  
A girl in the normal school uniform glanced at the key chain with a little jewel on the bottom. "The Shikon no Tama?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. As long as one has this, one's family will know safety and prosperity." The old man in front of the girl said.  
  
"And people actually pay money.........for these marbles?" She asked, examining the key chain.  
  
"Hear its legend, Sango. In the beginning, the Shikon no Tama..." The old man said, but Sango cut him off.  
  
"Please, Grandfather, I don't want to hear its legend." Sango said as she held the key chain above her fat cat, Buyo. Buyo tapped it with his paw. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?"  
  
Sango's Grandfather sighed, then pulled a wrapped box out of no where and handed it to Sango. "Could I ever forget my adorable Granddaughter's birthday?"  
  
"For me?!" Sango exclaimed as she grabbed the gift joyously.  
  
"It's a day early but...happy birthday, Sango!" Grandfather said.  
  
Sango pulled the wrapping off and opened the box to reveal.........  
  
"It's a mummified hand of a kappa water-sprite. The legends hold that whosoever possesses this..." Grandfather said.  
  
Sango held the hand out to her cat. "Breakfast for you, Buyo."  
  
"HEY! THAT'S WASTEFUL!" Grandfather exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
'My house is a very old, but cool, shrine.' Sango thought while sitting at the breakfast table with Grandfather and brother.  
  
"The legend of these pickles is..." Grandfather said.  
  
"You bought them from Ujiko-san, right?" Sango asked.  
  
Sango finished her breakfast and stood up. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder then ran out, right after her brother had.  
  
'There's a sacred Go-shinboku god tree that's 500 years old. And a covered well that probably has its own legend. In fact, everything at my house has a legend, but.........' Sango stopped her thoughts for a moment to yell out a, "SEE YA!", before returning. 'No matter how many times that Grandfather tells them to me...'  
  
Sango thought about her Grandfather saying, "In the beginning, this..."  
  
'I always forget!' Sango thought. 'I never even thought about trying to remember them.....until today.'  
  
"Hey, Souta!" Sango called out as she saw her brother at the mini-shrine.  
  
"Sis?!" Souta called.  
  
"You're not supposed to play in the mini-shrine!" Sango scolded.  
  
"But Buyo is down there!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"In the well-house?!" Sango asked.  
  
Sango and Souta walked into the well-house and looked down the stairs.  
  
"Buuuuuyo!" Souta yelled.  
  
"He's somewhere down there!" Sango told Souta. "Go get him!"  
  
"But.........doesn't this place kinda.........give you the creeps?" Souta asked fearfully.  
  
"Are you scared, Souta? Fine, I'll go get him." Sango said.  
  
A loud noise was heard. Souta jumped up and ran behind Sango.  
  
Sango looked back at him.  
  
"Th-there's something IN there!" Souta stuttered.  
  
"Like, oh, say.........our CAT?!" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. She heard the noise again and looked at the well. "Huh? It's coming from INSIDE the well? You're kidding me."  
  
Buyo rubbed up against Sango's leg.  
  
"Kyaa!" Sango screamed, then realize it was just Buyo.  
  
Souta was looking down, quite panicked. "DON'T YELL LIKE THAT! YOU SCARED ME!"  
  
"You little........." Sango said.  
  
The boards over the well started to crack.  
  
"Sa..........Sango!" Souta said.  
  
Sango had no time to say anything before the boards flew off the well and six arms grabbed her and pulled her down into the well.  
  
Sango got a look at what grabbed her. It was a six-armed centipede-like lady. Her/It's lower body had no flesh, just bones. "No!" She exclaimed. "What is this?!"  
  
"What joy! What strength I feel!" The centipede-lady exclaimed. Flesh started growing back on the bones. "My flesh returns to me!"  
  
The centipede-lady licked Sango. "You have it, hai?"  
  
"LET ME GO!" Sango yelled angrily and shoved her hand towards the centipede- lady's face. A light flashed from her hand and the lady released her. Sango fell, one of the lady's arms attached to hers.  
  
"I will not lose it now! The Shikon no Tama!" The centipede-lady screamed.  
  
"Shikon no Ta---" Sango had no time to finish before she hit the bottom of the well, sweating bullets. She looked up. "I'm in the well?" She asked.  
  
'What was that thing? Just a dream?' Sango thought. Then she saw the centipede-lady's arm attached to hers and pulled off, throwing it. "Guess not."  
  
Sango thought back to what the centipede-lady said. 'I won't lose it now, the Shikon no Tama.' "Shikon no Tama?" She said. "Now what did Grandfather say again?"  
  
Sango looked up to the top of the well. "I've got to get out of here. SOUTA! YOU THERE?! GO GET GRANDFATHER, NOW!"  
  
When Sango realized Souta was no longer there, she growled in anger and grabbed a vine that was growing down the well and started to climb up. "Chicken." She mumbled. "Run away, will he?"  
  
Sango climbed out of the top of the well, and was quite surprised at what she saw. "Huh? A forest? Where am I? I was inside the mini-shrine! GRANDFATHER!!!! MOTHER!!!" She called out.  
  
'There's no trace of the shrine.' Sango thought as she started to walk. Then she spotted the Go-shinboku god tree. "Oh!" She shouted and ran towards it.  
  
What Sango saw when she got there, surprised her completely. The shrine, her home, was not there. Pinned to the tree with an arrow and a giant boomerang was a man with black hair tied back in a small ponytail. In one hand was an old staff, which probably would have been dropped if not for the boomerang. The other hand was wrapped up in a cloth with beads around it. Weird...  
  
Sango ran over to the tree, and stepped on a vine/root that was also wrapped around the boy. "Excuse me! Are you okay? Hello?" She stared at him, and knocked on his forehead. "Are you alive?!"  
  
"What do you there?!" A voice shouted. Arrows went flying around Sango.  
  
"This land is forbidden!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Be you a stranger?!" Another shouted.  
  
Sango looked in the direction of the voices, quite surprised.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango's wrists and ankles are tied together and she is sitting on the ground in a village. Villagers are staring at her and whispering things when a loud shout of, "KAEDE-SAMA, THE PRIESTESS, IS COMING!!!" People cleared the way.  
  
An old lady with a patch over her eye made her way to Sango. She was holding a bow (you know, the weapon, not a hair bow). "Who are you? Why were you in the forest of Miroku?"  
  
"THE FOREST OF MIROKU?! THE FOREST ISN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!" Sango exclaimed in anger.  
  
"Eh?" Kaede suddenly said and moved over to Sango. She grabbed Sango's chin and made her look up. "Let me see your face." After examining Sango, the old woman said, "So, trying to look like a clever one, are you?"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"You're her image, though. My elder sister, Yukiko." Kaede said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
Someone untied Sango's ankles and Sango and Kaede walked into a hut. They sat down around a fire.  
  
"Yukiko was the village exterminator. Youkai exterminator, to be exact. She was the villages protectress." Kaede said.  
  
~*~ Quick Flashback ~*~  
  
"Listen, well, Kaede." A girl that looked a lot like Sango, but in battle armor, said to a young child. Blood covered her. She was Yukiko. She showed the young Kaede the Shikon no Tama. "Take this and burn it with my remains.  
  
***  
  
Yukiko's body is now being cremated. The Shikon no Tama is in her hands, burning along with her.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"That was over 50 years ago." Kaede said. "She died when I was but a child." She spooned some food in a bowl and offered it to Sango. When Sango didn't take it, she asked, "What's wrong? Not hungry?"  
  
"You think you can untie me first?!" Sango snapped, showing Kaede her still tied wrists.  
  
"Oh." Kaede mumbled as she set down the bowl and untied Sango's wrists. She then gave Sango the bowl.  
  
Sango quietly started to eat. "So...I don't suppose I'm in Tokyo anymore."  
  
"I've never heard the name. Is that the land of your birth?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I guess so! I was just thinking that I should get going soon." Sango said. 'But where, and how?' She thought.  
  
A noise was heard, and Kaede and Sango ran out.  
  
"What could be?" Kaede started before a horse with part of its side ripped off landed in front of them.  
  
"Kyaa!" Sango screamed.  
  
The centipede-lady was back, fully regenerated. She looked at Sango with a smirk on her face as she ate the part of the horse torn off.  
  
"Run, a youkai!" The villagers screamed.  
  
"That same thing!" Sango shrieked.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" The centipede-lady shrieked as she flew at Sango.  
  
"You have the jewel?!" Kaede shouted.  
  
"NO, I DON'T!" Sango yelled as she jumped out of the way.  
  
Villagers threw things at the centipede-lady.  
  
'That thing only wants me! Unless I lead it away, everyone's going to-' Sango's thoughts were cut short.  
  
"Spears nor arrows stop it!" A village man yelled.  
  
"If we can lure it to the dry old well, we might trap it!" Kaede said.  
  
"Dry old well?!" Sango repeated. "Where is it?!"  
  
"In Miroku's forest. East, toward-" Kaede was cut off.  
  
"toward that light?! Okay!" Sango shouted as she ran off.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT SLIP ME!!!" The centipede-lady called.  
  
"THAT CHILD! DID SHE TRULY SAY SHE SAW THE EVIL AURA OF THE FOREST THAT NO EARTHLY BEING CAN SEE?!" Kaede shouted.  
  
~*~ To Miroku ~*~  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped open. "The presence..." He said in a dangerous tone. "The presence of her who killed me is coming closer!"  
  
"SOMEONE RESCUE MEEEEE!!!" Sango screamed as she was running closer to the tree, the centipede-lady following her.  
  
"GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" The centipede-lady shrieked.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE SUCH A THING!" Sango shouted in anger. She then tripped over an up-rooted root. She sat up then fell back, her hands over her head protectively, as the centipede-lady flew over her head.  
  
"Why toy with second-raters like Mistress Centipede?" Miroku asked in a cocky tone.  
  
Sango sat up and looked at Miroku. "Huh? You're awake?"  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Good, okay, bad, horrible? Review and tell me what you think. Any words in Japanese you don't understand, just ask what it means in your review and I'll answer in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sango Learns About Miroku

Princess Kat: I got a review! Yay! I'm going to try to update frequently, k? ^^ K. No ideas for a title yet. Please, help! Thanks! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Kaylana - ^^ Hi, first reviewer! I am sure I'll just keep Miroku human, so I don't confuse myself. I do that easily. At first, Miroku is going to be a little off-beat. He's going to be all rude and stuff. But soon he'll be his normal perverted self! ^^  
  
If I missed any reviewers, I'll get you in the next chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Sango added.  
  
"Destroy her just as easily as you did me, Yukiko." Miroku stated.  
  
" 'Yukiko'? Whoa, whoa, whoa! My name is-"  
  
Sango was cut off when Miroku said, "She's coming."  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku kept his relatively calm look as Mistress Centipede picked Sango up.  
  
A few spears hit Mistress Centipede, 'causing her to drop Sango.  
  
"'Tis time! Draw!" Kaede yelled.  
  
Arrows and spears shot at Mistress Centipede.  
  
Sango was breathing heavily and looking back at Mistress Centipede. "I'm...I'm saved."  
  
"Really, Yukiko, I'm disappointed." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen, you-" Sango shouted in anger. She stood up and pointed at Miroku. "I don't know who the Hell Yukiko is, but I am not her! So shove it!"  
  
Miroku growled. "Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the aura of the girl who-" He stopped after getting a good look at Sango's face. "Hmm...you're not her."  
  
"Get it now?! My name's Sango! S-A-N-G-O!" Sango yelled in Miroku's face.  
  
"I'm a fool. After all, Yukiko looked intelligent, and much more beautiful than you." Miroku stated.  
  
Sango growled in anger. "You-" She stopped when a villager was thrown down behind her. Mistress Centipede grabbed Sango and tried to pull her away, but Sango grabbed onto Miroku's shoulders tightly.  
  
"Let me go!!!" Sango shouted back at Mistress Centipede.  
  
Miroku, though not showing it on his face, was in slight pain from the pressure Sango put on his shoulders. "YOU LET ME GO!"  
  
"Kaede-sama! Miroku is..." A villager said.  
  
"Miroku is awake?!" Kaede exclaimed. "That spell was meant never to break, but it has! How?!  
  
"This body is so weak." Mistress Centipede snarled. "I will devour you whole, Shikon no Tama and all!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she let go of Miroku's shoulders in shock.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama?!" Miroku questioned.  
  
Sango shoved her hand into Mistress Centipede's face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
Mistress Centipede flew back.  
  
"Look on 'er!" A villager shouted.  
  
'This happened in the well, too.' Sango thought. 'How do I keep doing this?!'  
  
Mistress Centipede flew forward again. "Vile thing!!!" She picked Sango up with her mouth. After ripping Sango's side, she dropped her. Blood came from Sango's side, and a jewel flew out.  
  
"What?!" A villager exclaimed.  
  
"Something came out of her!" Another shouted.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama!" Kaede exclaimed.  
  
Miroku stared.  
  
Sango groaned. She was lying on her stomach, looking weakly at the jewel lying in front of her. She reached for the Shikon no Tama. So close...  
  
"I knew, I knew, I knew you were hiding it!" Mistress Centipede shrieked. "That jewel is mine!!!"  
  
"What?" Sango said, looking at Mistress Centipede, momentarily forgetting about the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"GIVE THE JEWEL TO ME, GIRL!" Miroku shouted at Sango.  
  
Sango looked back at the jewel and was about to grab it when Mistress Centipede's body pulled her to the tree Miroku was pinned to.  
  
Mistress Centipede wrapped her body around the tree, slowly trying to suffocate them.  
  
Miroku didn't seem all too disturbed, but Sango was upset for she was pushed against a man and she was slowly loosing air.  
  
Mistress Centipede laughed while speaking to Miroku. "Miroku, the troublesome monk who seeks the Shikon no Tama. I have heard of you. At last we meet."  
  
'Monk?' Sango thought. 'Him? Yeah, right!'  
  
"Shove it. If I'd wanted, our meeting would've been cut short." Miroku stated.  
  
"Hey! You talk all tough, but what can you do?! Is your bark worse than your bite?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku looked down at her with an annoyed expression.  
  
"You can't move, can you, monk?" Mistress Centipede asked. "That's quite a spell you're under. All you can do now, is watch." She then brought her head down to the ground and picked up the Shikon no Tama with her tongue.  
  
"No! It's mine!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Mistress Centipede swallowed the jewel.  
  
"She's eaten the magic bead, she has!" Someone shouted.  
  
"This cannot be..." Kaede said.  
  
"What ill does it bode, m'lady?" A villager asked.  
  
"N-no! She's healing!" Sango exclaimed as the 'owies' Mistress Centipede got started to heal.  
  
Then Mistress Centipede's outer skin fell off, revealing a more disgusting and ugly creature. "Such power! Such joy!"  
  
'She's happy about that?!' Sango thought in disgust.  
  
Mistress Centipede's body, which was still wrapped around the tree, Sango, and Miroku, tightened.  
  
Sango shut her eyes tightly. 'I'm going to die here!'  
  
"Hey." Miroku said calmly. "This arrow..."  
  
Sango looked up.  
  
"Pull it out." Miroku ordered.  
  
Sango reached for it.  
  
"You must not! That arrow contains a spell! You must not set him free!" Kaede shrieked.  
  
"And what do you want, babaa? To become a centipede's desert?!" Miroku shouted. "Once that thing's body has digested the Shikon no Tama, all of us will die! So, girl, do you want to die here with me?!" He looked down at Sango.  
  
"No! I won't die in this fucking Hell!" Sango shouted. She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. The arrow disappeared.  
  
"The arrow! It vanished!"  
  
Kaede had a shocked and horrified look on her face.  
  
Miroku smirked. He let out a blast of energy, which sent Sango and the boomerang flying, the branches wrapped around him ripped apart, and Mistress Centipede's body went flying.  
  
Miroku landed on his feet, clutching his staff tightly.  
  
"You, child!" Mistress Centipede shouted as she rushed at Miroku.  
  
"I'M OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU ON, BABAA!" Miroku shouted as he lunged at Mistress Centipede, his staff ready.  
  
Miroku easily pulled his staff right through her body. The staff let out some kind of blast, which ripped her to shreds.  
  
"A SINGLE STROKE?!" A villager yelled in shock.  
  
Miroku landed on his feet, a smirk planted on his face.  
  
'I had no idea he could do something like that.' Sango thought in shock. She then noticed Mistress Centipede's body parts were still moving. "IT'S STILL ALIVE?!"  
  
Kaede rushed over to Sango. "Can you see a place where the flesh glows?! The Shikon no Tama must be burning inside her!"  
  
"But..." Sango said.  
  
"Unless you remove the jewel, her body will resurrect itself through time without end!" Kaede shouted.  
  
"What do you mean?! Unless I remove it?!" Sango exclaimed, though she got on her hands and knees and started crawling through the remains looking for a glowing piece of flesh. Then she spotted it. "I see it!"  
  
Sango and Kaede rushed over, and Sango pulled the Shikon no Tama out of the flesh.  
  
"You're telling me that this stupid jewel gives power to youkai?" Sango asked.  
  
"And people who know how to use it! Now give me the jewel! Unless you'd rather feel my staff ripping through your body." Miroku said.  
  
"What?!" Sango asked, alarmed.  
  
"I'll make it simple for a girl with such a small brain." Miroku stated.  
  
Sango fumed.  
  
"Give me the jewel, or die."  
  
"No, Sango! You must not let him have it!" Kaede said.  
  
Sango clutched the jewel to her chest while glaring at Miroku. "Listen, buster!" She shouted. "You can shove your words right up your ass!" (Woot- woot! Go, Sango!)  
  
Villagers stared at the brave young girl.  
  
"Do you think I'm too nice, little girl?!" Miroku shouted. He lunged at Sango with his staff. "NOT WHEN YOUR AURA IS THE SAME AS THE WOMAN WHO KILLED ME!!!"  
  
Sango dodged just in time.  
  
Miroku landed on his feet. "Next time, I'll cut you in half."  
  
"Hey!" Sango cried. "You're really trying to hurt me, aren't you?!"  
  
"Kaede-sama! Me-thinks..." One villager said.  
  
"We'd have preferred the giant centipede after all!" Another finished.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Of, me...'tis ever thus." She pulled prayer beads out of no where. "I am ringed by fools."  
  
Miroku jumped at Sango. "Now, die!"  
  
"FORGET IT!" Sango exclaimed, and jumped behind a tree, letting Miroku cut the tree in half.  
  
Sango fell, though, and dropped the Shikon no Tama. She put her hand over it, and was just about to grab it...  
  
Miroku was falling from the air at a fast rate. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He shouted. Sango looked up frantically.  
  
Kaede threw the prayer beads in her hand, right around Miroku's neck.  
  
Miroku was so surprised with this, that Sango was able to roll to the side and he landed right next to her.  
  
"Sango! Utter a subduing spell!" Kaede shouted.  
  
"A subduing spell?!" Sango shrieked as she stood.  
  
"It matters not which! Any word to subdue him!" Kaede shouted.  
  
Sango was panicking. She was slowly backing away from Miroku. "But, I don't know any!!!"  
  
Miroku laughed suddenly. "You? A puny girl? Subdue me?! Don't make me laugh!" He jumped back then lunged at Sango.  
  
Sango tripped over the giant boomerang that had went flying early.  
  
This made it all the much easier for Miroku.  
  
Sango frantically called out, "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"  
  
Miroku went flying to the ground right in front of her. SPLAT.  
  
"By 'sit' he was subdued!?" A villager shouted.  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
Miroku had a shocked look on his face. As soon as he was able to sit up, he did, and tried to pull the prayer beads off after putting his staff down. "What?! What in the Hell?!"  
  
Sango sat up.  
  
"Spare your strength, Miroku. Not all your power will lift those prayer- beads from your neck." Kaede said.  
  
Miroku growled in anger as he looked at Kaede. "You!" He lunged at her, fist extended.  
  
"Do your stuff." Kaede said calmly.  
  
"Sit, boy!" Sango said.  
  
SPLAT. Down went Miroku.  
  
"You may all return to the villager. The show is over." Kaede said.  
  
Sango stared at Miroku. 'This is fun!' She turned around to look at the boomerang. She slowly bent down and picked it up.  
  
~*~ Back in the Village - Kaede's Hut ~*~  
  
Kaede was wrapping up the wound on Sango's side. "Here, let me see that wound. Some healing herbs should take care of it. But what a place we're left in, eh? Now that the Shikon no Tama has appeared again in this world..."  
  
Miroku was leaning against the wall, watching the females with little interest. His staff was next to him.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"The evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here." Kaede said.  
  
"Monsters, you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not only monsters. But also men who are sometimes worse." Kaede stated. "In this era of war and chaos, the powers of the Shikon no Tama can make any ambition a reality."  
  
Sango looked to Miroku. "So why do you want the Shikon no Tama?! You're strong!"  
  
Miroku glanced at her.  
  
"Look at his hand. The wrapping and beads around it is a seal. He has a black hole, a wind tunnel, in his hand. It will suck all up. One day, if it doesn't go away, it will suck him up as well. The Shikon no Tama can heal that." Kaede stated. (I know, I know, Naraku put the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand. Just go with me here, people.)  
  
Miroku growled and slammed his fist into the floor, breaking it.  
  
Sango jumped slightly and Kaede remained calm.  
  
"Babaa! You've been acting like you know me!" Miroku shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP?!"  
  
"Then you really don't know?" Kaede asked. "You don't know Kaede, the little sister of the woman who enchanted you?"  
  
"Kaede?" Miroku repeated.  
  
Kaede nodded. "It's been 50 years, and some of us grow older." (Miroku hasn't grown older because the arrow kept him young, for some reason.)  
  
Miroku scratched his head in thought. "You were that little brat? Then Yukiko must be even more withered than you! What a bore you people are!"  
  
"My elder sister is dead." Kaede said.  
  
That seemed to get his attention a little bit.  
  
"The same day she put the spell on you, she died." Kaede said.  
  
"Ho. Is that right?" Miroku asked with a small smile, his eyes shut. He then opened his eyes, an evil smirk coming on his face. "The fucking girl kicked the bucket? Well, nice to hear some good news."  
  
"I wouldn't start celebrating yet, Miroku." Kaede said. "There is the matter of reincarnation. Don't you agree, Sango?"  
  
Miroku seemed to be interested.  
  
"Your outward likeness, and the Shikon no Tama hidden within your body. What other answer is there?" Kaede said. "You were born to protect that jewel."  
  
'You've got to be kidding.' Sango thought.  
  
"Why do you think you took the boomerang? It is Hiraikotsu, the boomerang Yukiko used to slay youkai."  
  
~*~  
  
"They call her Yukiko-sama reborn!" A village lady said.  
  
"She does have a regal bearin', now that I look." An old man said.  
  
Sango, who now has Hiraikotsu strapped to her back, looked back at the people then gasped slightly as she realized they had started praying to her. She quickly ran off to a tree, where Miroku was sitting in one of the higher branches. (He left his staff back at Kaede's.)  
  
'That *twit* is Yukiko?' Miroku thought.  
  
Sango took a tomato from the bag she was holding and pegged it at Miroku.  
  
Miroku caught it and looked down at her. "Eh?"  
  
"That's part of your share! Now get down here!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Where'd you get all that food?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"The villagers gave it to me." Sango said. "Now get down here. We'll share it."  
  
Miroku seemed to hesitate before climbing down the tree.  
  
Sango sat down, smiling.  
  
Miroku sat down beside her. "What are you planning, girl?"  
  
Sango put down the food between them. "Nothing. Just. You...you hate me, don't you?"  
  
Miroku leaned in closer to Sango and said simply, "You make me sick."  
  
"Listen you! I'm Sango! Not Yukiko!" Sango shouted. She calmed down. "So can't we be a little friendlier? Please?"  
  
"What? Do you think I'm a fool?" Miroku questioned. "I don't care who you are! I won't show you any mercy when it's time to take the Shikon no Tama!" He stood.  
  
"Oh really." Sango said. "Well, if you show me mercy or not, oh great one (that was sarcastic), if I say 'sit'..."  
  
SPLAT. Miroku met dirt.  
  
Dirt, Miroku.  
  
Miroku, dirt.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it, really!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: I think that's a good place to end it. Sorry, Kaylana, that Miroku is very off-beat in this chapter. But I'll try to make him more in- character soon.  
  
Also, I don't care what his staff-a-mi-jigger can and can't do, I am making it's own power for it! Thank you. I thought I'd mention that before anyone said anything.  
  
Review! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Corpse Dancing Crow

Princess Kat: And here's another chapter! Hope you like it! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lil-strange-person - Umm, okay. ^^* I thought about that, but it would confuse me so greatly I would be lost. But Kohaku will be in this fic.  
  
TIMER - I'm trying to make it as different as possible, but near the first part it's not gonna change too much. But don't get me wrong, it'll still change! This chapter has some change! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was curled up in her blanket, lying on the floor of Kaede's hut, next to the fire. She sighed and sat up. "It's been two days since I came here. My family must be so worried!" She told herself.  
  
"I have to find a way home." Sango said, yawning. "In the morning..." She then lay back down.  
  
On the window sat a 3-eyed crow, watching Sango attentively.  
  
"Caw! Caw!" The 3-eyed crow sounded.  
  
Miroku, whom was sitting outside watching the bird, pegged a rock at it. The 3-eyed crow moved right before the rock hit it and flew off.  
  
Miroku scoffed. "There's the first of the youkai, the Corpse Dancing Crow." He mumbled. (I do realize in the American version playing on Cartoon Network and in the comics, Inuyasha says 'crow demon', but Corpse Dancing Crow is actually about right so that is what it shall be called by Miroku.)  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
Sango was climbing over a branch, trying to get to the well. "If I came out of it, maybe I can go back in." She reasoned. She had left the giant boomerang back at Kaede's hut.  
  
~*~ In the Village ~*~  
  
Kaede had discovered the lone giant boomerang, and was looking for Sango. "Sango! Sango!!!"  
  
"Nary a sign in the whole village!" A villager said.  
  
"Surely she would not have gone beyond by herself." Kaede said.  
  
Miroku watched with little interest before grabbing his staff and sneaking into Kaede's hut. He took Sango's boomerang and put it on his back. He then ran out.  
  
~*~ To Sango ~*~  
  
Sango was almost to the well. She would be home soon!  
  
Sango let out a muffled scream of surprise as someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She was then pulled away to a hut/house nearby.  
  
Ugly men were around, most of them drunk.  
  
"A girl." One man said.  
  
"Girl..." Another said with drool coming from the side of his mouth.  
  
The person that had Sango restrained pushed her down on the floor after pulling his hand from her mouth. He put his hand on her head to hold her down.  
  
"We bring the foreign vixen-just as you commanded, sir! And a right foolish garb her folk wrapped her in!" The man said to whom seemed to be the leader.  
  
The leader burped.  
  
"LET ME GO! NOW!" Sango shouted, trying to push herself up. She was held down firmly.  
  
"The Shikon..." The leader said. "The Shikon no Tama. Give me the Shikon no Tama."  
  
~*~ To Miroku ~*~  
  
Miroku was running through the forest at fast speeds for a human. He was following Sango's aura.  
  
'Stupid girl! Stupid, idiot, pretty girl!' Miroku thought. After realizing what he said, he scolded himself. 'Bad, Miroku! Don't turn into a pervert!' He then switched his thoughts back. 'Where would she go with the jewel and without Hiraikotsu?!'  
  
~*~ To Sango ~*~  
  
Sango growled. "No!" She put all her strength into throwing the guy holding her down off her and standing.  
  
The leader grabbed Sango and lifted her in the air then threw her down after taking the Shikon no Tama from her,  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" Sango shrieked as she stood back up.  
  
A sword swiped past her face, making her fall back down. "Kyaa!"  
  
"Hold 'er." The leader stated.  
  
Two men ran to Sango and lifted her up. They held her tightly by the arms.  
  
"Not this time!" Sango screamed as she twirled around quickly, making the men release her arm and go flying.  
  
Two stronger men grabbed Sango and held her.  
  
"Gonna kill her...what a waste." Someone said.  
  
The leader brought the sword down. Blood spurted around the room. The blood of...one of the men holding her. The leader had brought his sword down into the man's shoulder.  
  
"Made a mistake." The leader stated.  
  
Sango screamed and pulled the other man from her arm. She darted towards the door, only to trip over a loose floor board. She groaned and sat up. Then she noticed a spear to her side. She grabbed it and jumped up. "Stay away from me!" She shouted, holding the spear protectively.  
  
The leader cut the sharp end of the spear right off. He then raised his sword and brought it down. Sango rolled out of the way frantically.  
  
Sango stood and backed up, watching the leader with scared eyes.  
  
"CATCH!" Miroku's voice rang through and soon Sango heard the sound of something coming towards her.  
  
Sango raised her arms up and caught Hiraikotsu, which had been flying through the air. "Ha!" She held the boomerang out in front of her as the leader brought his sword down on it. The boomerang used as a perfect shield!  
  
Sango smirked and pushed the boomerang forward slightly, making the leader fall back. "Hey, Miroku! Where are you?"  
  
"Here." Miroku stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Sango glanced towards the door, where Miroku was standing, holding his staff readily. "Thanks! You saved my life!"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Where's the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Sango smiled innocently and pointed to the leader who was getting up.  
  
"YOU LET HIM GET THE JEWEL?!" Miroku shrieked. He ran at the leader and pulled his staff through the guy.  
  
The two halves of the leader fell to each side, and the Corpse Dancing Crow flew above the body, the Shikon no Tama in it's mouth.  
  
"EWW!" Sango screamed.  
  
The Corpse Dancing Crow flew off.  
  
"STOP!" Miroku shouted as he snatched the stick from the spear from Sango and threw it out after the crow. No use.  
  
"Follow me!" Miroku yelled at Sango as he ran in the direction the crow was flying.  
  
Sango rushed after him, carrying her boomerang along.  
  
"Throw Hiraikotsu!" Miroku ordered.  
  
"What?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Throw it! Yukiko could hit that bird!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"I'm not Yukiko!" Sango shouted. But nevertheless, she threw the boomerang shouting, "HIRAIKOTSU!!!"  
  
Hiraikotsu went past the bird and soon returned to Sango, who caught it.  
  
The Corpse Dancing Crow had swallowed the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Miroku glared at the bird but continued running.  
  
"I thought you said Yukiko could hit the bird!" Sango snarled, running after him.  
  
"I know you're not her!" Miroku snapped.  
  
The Corpse Dancing Crow turned into an uglier bird than it was before.  
  
Miroku and Sango followed the bird into a village.  
  
"A youkai!" Some villagers screamed.  
  
The Corpse Dancing Crow grabbed a young child and took off into the air.  
  
"MY BAAAAAABY!!!" A lady screamed.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOMMY!" The child yelled.  
  
"The change has started!" Miroku shouted in anger.  
  
"What will it do to the child?!" Sango asked frantically.  
  
"The child will be snack!" Miroku yelled back at her. "It feeds on humans!"  
  
"WHAT?! WE HAVE TO SAVE THAT KID!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Get the kid, I'll take care of the bird!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Luckily the Corpse Dancing Crow was still close to the ground. Sango quickly tied Hiraikotsu to her back and ran faster. She lunged at the youkai and grabbed the child, her weight falling pulling the child along with the Corpse Dancing Crow's foot down.  
  
The Corpse Dancing Crow let out a mighty, "CAW!" before diving at Sango.  
  
"Kyaa!" Sango screamed as the child cried in her chest.  
  
Miroku lunged at the Corpse Dancing Crow, pulling his staff right through it and ripping it to pieces, just in time.  
  
Sango smiled at Miroku gratefully then pulled the Corpse Dancing Crow's claw off the child, whom was bawling. "It's okay, you're safe." She assured.  
  
"Do you see the jewel?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
They looked back to the bird, to see it forming back together.  
  
"Gods! It lives!" Villagers shouted.  
  
The Mother took her child from Sango.  
  
"Under it's wing!" Sango shouted.  
  
Miroku tried to hit the bird with his staff, but missed.  
  
"It will keep flying until it absorbs the Shikon no Tama." Miroku growled.  
  
Sango pulled Hiraikotsu from her back and quickly tied the Corpse Dancing Crow's leg to it. She pulled the boomerang back, then threw it shouting, "HIRAIKOTSU!!!"  
  
"From so far off!" Villagers admired.  
  
Miroku said nothing, but watched the boomerang, thinking something along the lines of 'it'll never make it'.  
  
Hiraikotsu went right through the Corpse Dancing Crow, ripping it to shreds. It then returned to Sango who caught it.  
  
"Yes!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
A brilliant light flooded the area.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched, Sango gasping.  
  
"Kaede-sama, that light!" A villager yelled.  
  
"This does not bode well." Kaede murmured.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran as fast as they could to the area where the Corpse Dancing Crow's remains were.  
  
Sango saw a small light and bent down to pick it up. It was a small shard.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"It could be a piece of the jewel." Sango agreed.  
  
"No..." Miroku muttered.  
  
~*~ Later in Kaede's Hut ~*~  
  
"What happened to the jewel, Kaede-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"When you threw Hiraikotsu, Sango," Kaede said. "it shattered not only the youkai, but the Shikon no Tama within it. It might have split into ten pieces or into a hundred. But now they are scattered everywhere. If a single shard should fall into the hand of an evil spirit, the result might be as ill as if that spirit had devoured the entire jewel!"  
  
Sango gasped.  
  
"What?!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Listen then, Sango, Miroku." Kaede said. "You must gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama and restore it to its original form. TOGETHER."  
  
"You sure, babaa?" Miroku asked. "I'm on of those "evil spirits" after the jewel!"  
  
"For now, there's no other choice." Kaede said.  
  
'I just want to go home.' Sango thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Done! Review! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4: A Place Called 'Home'

Princess Kat: Ooo, reviews! ^^ I just want to say something though. I have gotten this frequently. ***AT FIRST IT HAS TO BE KIND OF LIKE THEY ARE INUYASHA AND KAGOME BUT IT WILL CHANGE - A LOT. TRUST ME. I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT. IN THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE MY OWN SCENES I MADE UP!*** ^^ Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Yakama - They'll be in soon enough. ^^  
  
Jaid Skywalker - ^^This is probably the only thing I have ever written that I liked! I have posted so many things then deleted 'em 'cause they weren't good. Well, that's my opinion anyway.  
  
Larania - Thank you. ^^ And it will change, as I have mentioned above.  
  
Kaylana - Yay! So I did okay? ^^ That's fine, no problem. Just review as soon as you come back! I expect you to be a loyal reviewer 'til the end!  
  
Jen Tai Yaung - Right now, yes, but it has to be like that for me to get the story rolling. ;___; I was never good with introductions. But it'll change. ^^ A lot!  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was pretending to be all smiles. But really, all she wanted was to go home. H-O-M-E. No one suspected it, though. Especially not Miroku. If he would have, he might help her get home, and maybe stop groping her...she didn't know why he started being a pervert all of a sudden, but....  
  
SLAP.  
  
"STOP!!!" Sango screamed at Miroku who had a handprint on his face. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!"  
  
Miroku smiled innocently. "Doing what?"  
  
"TOUCHING ME!" Sango shrieked. "I'M TIRED OF IT!!! TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL SAY THE 'S' WORD!"  
  
"..." Miroku backed away.  
  
Sango smiled. "Thank you." She sighed and sat down on the ground. "You can actually be a pretty nice guy when you put your mind to it, Miroku."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Sango questioned innocently.  
  
Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Come on, sit down." Sango said.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Miroku mumbled something, and as soon as the spell wore off, he stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Mad at me?" Sango inquired.  
  
"No." Miroku stated, not stopping or looking back.  
  
"Come on, talk with me for a few minutes! I have questions!" Sango said.  
  
Miroku stopped and turned to look at her. "Like what?"  
  
Sango smiled and stood up. "Like what was Yukiko like?"  
  
Sango instantly regretted asking that.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Miroku shouted. "HER LIFE AND ATTITUDE IS NOTHING OF YOUR CONCERN!"  
  
"What did I do wrong?!" Sango shouted back.  
  
"You opened your mouth!" Miroku snapped.  
  
Sango growled. "Fine! I'll just go home!"  
  
"What about the Shikon no Tama shard?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What, you mean this?" Sango asked innocently as she held a small bag out to him, the sliver of the Shikon no Tama in it.  
  
Miroku reached for it.  
  
"SIT, BOY!" Sango shouted, the ground shaking slightly.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
Sango turned on her heel, smirking evilly. "Later."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango looked down the well, blinking. "The bones of that centipede are still down there." She shook her head and then jumped down the well. She landed on her feet at the bottom.  
  
"She isn't down here, Souta! We already checked!" Grandfather's voice came down.  
  
"She is!" Souta insisted.  
  
"GRANDFATHER! SOUTA!!! HELP ME OUT!!!" Sango shouted up at them.  
  
"Sis?! You down there?" Souta shouted.  
  
"Yeah! Hurry, I want to lay down on my nice soft bed!" Sango shouted back.  
  
Grandfather went to get a ladder and lowered it down.  
  
Sango climbed out of the well and smiled at the boys.  
  
"Hey, Sango, what happened to your clothes?" Souta asked, his brows furrowed together.  
  
Sango then realized she was still wearing the outfit Kaede had lent to her while hers was being washed. Kaede had said she looked so much like Yukiko in it. "I'll tell you inside." She said, pretending to make no big deal of it. 'But is this why Miroku's been groping me?' She thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"And that's what happened." Sango finished.  
  
"Wow!" Souta exclaimed. "You're so lucky, sis!"  
  
"Not really, Souta. I had to deal with a sometimes cranky, sometimes in a lets-grope-all-girls-in-a-ten-mile-radius attitude from a hentai-monk." Sango said.  
  
"My poor baby!" Mrs. Higurashi wailed, before returning to the dinner she was cooking.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Mom..."  
  
"I'm going to seal the well!" Grandfather declared.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked.  
  
"Do you not want to go back to that time? I shall seal the well with ancient scrolls of power." Grandfather said.  
  
"All right, Grandfather." Sango said, a slight sigh escaping her lips. Why did she feel as if she would regret her Grandfather sealing that well?  
  
~*~ Back with Miroku ~*~  
  
"Who needs her anyway?" Miroku asked himself. "Just because she was beautiful, doesn't mean-"  
  
Miroku stopped. "Beautiful? Do I really think she is beautiful? Or do I just see her as Yukiko?"  
  
Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know. That little voice in Miroku's head said.  
  
'Talking to you is a sign of insanity.' Miroku stated.  
  
I'm just your conscience. There's nothing wrong with talking to me.  
  
'Stuff it.' Miroku ordered.  
  
You like the reincarnation of Yukiko.  
  
'I do not! I only see her as Yukiko's reincarnation! NOW SHUT UP!!!'  
  
Think about it. You do. Then the voice faded away.  
  
Miroku mumbled something under his breath before going off to find Sango.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Kinda short. Sorry. ^^* I'll probably update again before I go to my Aunt Cathy's to sleep over. Some of this was from the original Inuyasha, but most came from my mind. So was it good? Review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Staying

Princess Kat: ^^ Yay! People actually love my story. I am sooooo happy.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Shippo - Maybe people have thought of it and just thought it was stupid. Who knows...^^* Hi, fellow Kat!  
  
Lil-strange-person - Of course I am! Kouga's my favorite character!  
  
OhhLaa - ^^ Thank you very much.  
  
Zephor - Thankies. It will change a lot from the original, as I have said many times before. ^^ Of course they are! What's a story without Inuyasha and Kagome?!  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku was looking down the well, seeming slightly confused. 'She's not down there, but her aura seems to be coming through here.' He thought.  
  
Miroku shrugged and jumped into the well.  
  
~*~  
  
'I wonder what's going on back in the Sengoku Jidia...' Sango thought. She had been thinking more about the Sengoku Jidia and the people there more than anything else since she had gotten home. 'I wonder if Kaede is worried about me. And what Miroku is doing.'  
  
'Oh, what do I care?!' Sango thought suddenly. 'I didn't even know them that well! Besides, when Miroku wasn't being totally rude to me, he was being a hentai!'  
  
"Sango! Dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi called.  
  
"Coming!" Sango exclaimed as she jumped up and ran out of her room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell us more about your adventures!" Souta whined.  
  
"Adventures? Souta, it was nothing. All we did was kill a bird and a bug." Sango said.  
  
"Tell us about the bird one again!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Fine." Sango said with a roll of her eyes. "I was walking to the well to go home, when someone grabbed me..."  
  
"Sango! Not at the dinner table!" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
"But Mom!!!" Souta whined.  
  
"Souta..." Mrs. Higurashi warned.  
  
Souta sighed.  
  
"Do you miss that Miroku-boy, Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi asked cheerfully.  
  
"Why would I? He was a total jerk and baka hentai!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Glad you think of me as that."  
  
Sango cautiously turned to look in the direction of the voice. She laughed nervously. "H-hi, Miroku. What brings you here?"  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango's family (whom were staring at him as if he was a monster).  
  
Sango caught the hint. "Come on, let's go up to my room and TALK. Do you hear that, Mom? TALK, NOT MAKE-OUT."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled evilly at her daughter. "You just keep saying that."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're impossible." With that, she led Miroku up to her room.  
  
Sango shut the door as soon as they were in. "So? Why are you here? And how did you get her, anyway?"  
  
"The well." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"My Grandfather sealed the well, though." Sango said thoughtfully.  
  
Miroku pulled a little piece of paper from his robes. "These aren't real."  
  
"Oh. I knew Grandfather couldn't be trusted." Sango mumbled. "Now answer my first question."  
  
"I came to find you." Miroku said. "I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you."  
  
O____O ~ How Sango looks right now.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Sango shrieked. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!"  
  
"Are you going to forgive me, or scream?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Sango said. "Are you really sorry? Or are you just SAYING that?"  
  
"I'm really sorry." Miroku assured.  
  
"Fine. I forgive you. But I'm not going back. I want to live with my family like a normal person." Sango stated firmly.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "If you don't come back, I'll just drag you back."  
  
"I'd say the 's' word." Sango said.  
  
"I'd hold you tightly in front of me." Miroku stated.  
  
Sango pictured that then pictured herself saying 'sit' and then being squished. "You're evil."  
  
"I know." Miroku said, grinning.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Sango screamed.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"What was that for?!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"That's a warning." Sango stated.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: ;___; I don't know why I am making my chapters so short all of a sudden. Oh well, I'll get a longer one out soon enough! I mean, I update a lot more than other authors do, so I should get credit for that, even if my chapters are sorta short. Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Ahh, the Power of Sit

Princess Kat: ^^ I love you people! You're so nice to me! Here's an update! And trust me, I'll update again today!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Quinn - ^^* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lovely - Isn't he? ^^ K!  
  
Zephor - Don't I know it. ^^ I hope you didn't hold your breath too long! Don't want you fainting or dying!  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked downstairs and calmly sat down at the table with her family.  
  
"What happened?" Souta asked excitedly.  
  
"I said the s-word." Sango said.  
  
"Ooo!!! Sango said a bad word!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"No, no! Not the REAL s-word, Miroku's s-word! You know, sit!" Sango said.  
  
"OWW!!! SANGO!"  
  
"Sorry, Miroku." Sango said sheepishly, looking at the poor guy who was now face first on the floor. She guessed he followed her down when he was able to stand.  
  
"You should be more careful, Sango. He'll never marry you if you're so mean to him." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"MOOOM!!!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"She's right, you know." Grandfather said.  
  
"The world's against me. Life isn't fair." Sango murmured.  
  
By this time, Miroku was standing again. "Life is what you make of it."  
  
"Oh my goodness, did you just say something intelligent?" Sango asked teasingly.  
  
"Why, Lady Sango!" Miroku said sarcastically. "Your rudeness is just too much!"  
  
"He doesn't seem like a hentai to me, Sango!" Souta exclaimed. "Sango is a liar, Sango is a liar!"  
  
"See? I'm not a hentai." Miroku said with a victory-is-mine voice.  
  
Sango laughed. "Souta also thinks Barney is cool."  
  
"I DO NOT!" Souta shouted.  
  
"Barney?" Miroku asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, I forgot! You don't have television. Sorry, forget I said anything." Sango said.  
  
"Sango, there's a spider on your shirt." Miroku lied.  
  
Sango jumped up, screaming, and swiping at her shirt. "NO!!! IT'LL BITE ME!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!"  
  
"Using her fear of spider's on her? I like you, Miroku!" Souta said.  
  
Miroku smirked. "Thanks." He then quickly covered Sango's mouth with his hand and grabbed her arm. "See you later, Sango's family."  
  
"See you, Miroku!" Souta said, waving like a super hyper person.  
  
"Take care of my baby!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.  
  
"Make sure she washes her hands before eating!" Grandfather advised.  
  
Sango was now yelling things in a muffled voice, completely forgetting about 'sit'.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango close to his chest, so if she was somehow able to say 'sit' she would have trouble getting away. "Bye."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was glaring at Miroku. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIT!"  
  
SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT. SPLAT.  
  
Miroku had let Sango go when they got back to the village. BAD IDEA.  
  
People stared at them.  
  
"AND SIIIIIT!" Sango screamed.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"Love you, too." Miroku mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Sango shrieked.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"I am going home!" Sango yelled. "And if you come back for me, I'll say the s-word until your back breaks!!!"  
  
"Sango, please, don't go." Miroku pleaded.  
  
"...did you just say 'please'?" Sango asked, looking down at the poor monk.  
  
Miroku was getting up. "Yeah." In a moment, he was standing again.  
  
Sango sighed. "Fine. I'll stay for a day, then I'm going home."  
  
"Hey, Sango..." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah?" Sango asked.  
  
"You look beautiful when you're mad." Miroku complimented. ^^ He then proceeded to do what he did best.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Another short chapter. Oh well. Review! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Talk to Me!

Princess Kat: ^^* Another update! 3 chapters in a row! Wowsers. Oh well, they've all been short. And I'm so bored, I have nothing better to do! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
OhhLaa - Yeah, she does. ^^*  
  
Zephor - ^^* Well, thank you. Yeah, she did. But I think he deserved it! I would have done more sits to him anyway. ^^*  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku? Come on, talk to me! Please?" Sango said.  
  
Miroku hadn't said a word to her after her...sit party.  
  
"I'm sorry! Come on, Miroku!" Sango whined.  
  
Not a word.  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUU!" Sango yelled. "TALK TO MEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
After no response, Sango tried a slightly different approach. "Say something or I'll say the s-word."  
  
"Something."  
  
"Oh! You're impossible!" Sango shrieked. She walked away and soon came back with what oddly resembled a frying pan. She slammed it over Miroku's head as hard as she could. "TALK!"  
  
"OWW! YOU STUPID FUCKING DAMN BITCH FROM HELL!" Miroku shouted, holding his head in pain.  
  
"Colorful vocabulary." Sango blinked.  
  
"Waaaaaaah!!! Moooooooommy!!! HE SAID THE FUCK-WORD AND THE DAMN-WORD AND THE BITCH-WORD!!!" A little girl ran by screaming.  
  
"..."  
  
"That was awkward and random." Sango stated. "Oh, and you're a bastard." ^^  
  
"Thank you, Lady Sango. I do not deserve the compliment you have given me." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
Sango suddenly (and quite randomly) burst into tears and hugged Miroku. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO TALK TO ME AGAIN, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
"Uh..." Was Miroku's intelligent response as he patted Sango's back comfortingly. He didn't dare let his hand go south.  
  
Sango smirked. It seemed as if the tears were fake. Her plan worked. "Miroku..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"TRICKED YOU!" Sango exclaimed as she pulled away from him, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"That was a dirty trick, Lady Sango. I almost fell for it." Miroku said, smirking.  
  
"Huh?" And that's when she felt it. Something crawling up her back.  
  
"AHH! WHAT DID YOU PUT ON MY BACK?!" Sango shrieked, jumping around, trying to swipe whatever it was off her back. It was just out of her reach.  
  
"This time it really is a spider." Miroku stated.  
  
"WHAT?! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!" Sango screamed. "IT'S GOING TO BITE ME, AND POISON ME, AND, AND, AND GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"All right, all right, stop and turn around." Miroku ordered.  
  
Sango bit her bottom lip and stopped jumping around. She turned her back to Miroku.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and swiped the small spider off Sango's back. "Chicken."  
  
Sango turned around, her eyes blazing. "Why did you put a spider on my back?"  
  
"It's a little something called pay back, my dear Sango." Miroku said, smirking.  
  
Sango took one of her shoes off and smirked at Miroku. "All right." She then proceeded to hit him over the head continuously with her shoe. "THIS IS PAY BACK, MY 'DEAR' MIROKU!!!"  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Miroku hollered as he put his arms above his head in an attempt to get it to stop.  
  
"NOT FAIR TO YOU, BUT A HELL OF A LOT OF FUN TO ME!" Sango exclaimed as she continued to hit him with her shoe.  
  
Soon Sango calmed down and put her shoe back on. "So, Miroku, do you have a headache?"  
  
Miroku glared at her. "Hai."  
  
Sango grinned. "Good."  
  
"Sango..." Miroku said.  
  
"Hai?" Sango asked.  
  
"What was wrong with that little kid at your house?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"You mean Souta? Oh, he was on a sugar high." Sango said casually.  
  
Miroku nodded, though not really understanding.  
  
"So, Miroku...why did you totally flip when I asked you about Yukiko?" Sango asked. She noticed Miroku becoming tense.  
  
"Because." Miroku stated.  
  
"Because why? Tell me. I won't get mad, and I won't tell anyone else." Sango whined.  
  
"Because I'm not ready to talk about her." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh. Okay! Well, when you are, will you tell me about her?" Sango asked with a huge smile.  
  
"Y-yeah, sure." Miroku stuttered.  
  
"Thanks. So, whatcha gonna do today?" Sango asked.  
  
"Think of tricks to play on you when you're sleeping." Miroku teased.  
  
"Hey!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Seriously, though, I don't know." Miroku said. "I'll just go along with whatever happens."  
  
"Aww, you must be bored. Hey, I'm sure I have some old games at home! Let me go home and I'll grab some! We could play Twister, or Sorry, or Monopoly, or Pretty Pretty Princess!" Sango babbled on.  
  
Miroku just stood their confused.  
  
"Of course, I don't think you'd like Pretty Pretty Princess! The object of the game is to have the crown when all the jewelry is gone! And you have to wear the jewelry! So maybe we could play..."  
  
"Just go get the game." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"All right! Be right back!" Sango called then rushed off to the well.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: ^^ Done. I'll have another chapter out soon! Trust me.  
  
^^* I just have to let you know! Miroku and Sango won't be playing any games. In fact, Sango won't even get to the well... 


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Yura of the Hair

Princess Kat: ^^ Here goes another chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
None. ;____;  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was practically skipping to the well when she tripped over something. She stood up, mumbling things about being clumsy. She then felt something trickling down her ankle. She looked down. A cut was right above her ankle, and blood was flowing steadily from it.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sango looked down. Many strands of hair were what she had tripped over. "What? Ow...I wonder where this came from."  
  
Sango leaned down and touched the hair. Blood started flowing from her finger. She stood straight. "Ow!"  
  
Sango looked around, and realized there was hair all over the place. "Where'd all this hair come from?"  
  
"So you can see my hair net, little girl?"  
  
Sango looked up. A girl was standing in a tree, wearing one of the skimpiest outfits she had ever seen. She had some strands of hair in her hands. "Who are you?"  
  
"Yura of the Hair, but I won't be offended if you don't remember it." Yura stated. "For your life is about to end!" She moved her hands, and the hair started flying around. One of the hair strands grabbed the small bag with the Shikon Shard in it.  
  
Sango shrieked and grabbed the bag. "Mine!" She quickly pulled the shard from it and let the bag go. The hair flew back to Yura with the bag.  
  
Sango, in the mean time, high-tailed it out of there.  
  
"That little bitch!" Yura screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUU!" Sango screamed as she ran back into the village.  
  
Miroku peaked out of Kaede's hut at the sound of Sango's voice. "Yeah?"  
  
Sango immediately ran into Kaede's hut. "Close the door, close the door, CLOSE THE DOOR!"  
  
Miroku closed the door, blinking. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sango was breathing heavily. "This Yura-person tried to steal the Shikon shard!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Miroku screeched.  
  
"I still have it." Sango murmured, showing him the shard she had in her hand.  
  
Miroku instantly tried to grab it.  
  
Sango pulled her hand back, clutching the shard tightly. "Sit!"  
  
Splat.  
  
"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Sango grumbled as she shoved the shard into her pocket. She looked around the room and spotted Hiraikotsu next to Miroku's staff. She ran over and grabbed the giant boomerang.  
  
"Come on, Miroku, hurry up. I'm sure this lady will follow me back." Sango said.  
  
Miroku was sitting up, blinking. "Sango."  
  
"What?!" Sango asked, annoyed.  
  
"You're ankle, finger, and both your wrists are bleeding." Miroku stated.  
  
"I know that! She attacked me with her hair! Now let's get going!" Sango hollered.  
  
The door burst open. A few village people streamed in, all carrying some kind of weapon. Sango saw hair wrapped around them.  
  
Miroku stood up, raising a brow.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw the giant boomerang close to the ground. It knocked the villagers off their feet.  
  
"Miroku! Come on! The hair is controlling them! We have to cut it!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"What hair?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"You mean, you don't see it?" Sango asked frantically as she caught Hiraikotsu. "Fine, I'll do it myself." She charged at the villagers and pulled Hiraikotsu through the strands of hair. The villagers dropped their weapons.  
  
"Let's get going!" Sango snapped.  
  
Miroku quickly grabbed his staff and followed Sango outside.  
  
Sango saw hair everywhere. Miroku saw a normal village with crazy people.  
  
"Miroku, just move your staff around if you can't see the hair! I'm sure you will cut some." Sango said before throwing her giant boomerang yelling, "HIRAIKOTSU!!!"  
  
The boomerang flew threw hair before returning to Sango.  
  
Miroku was just standing there, blinking. What the Hell was Sango talking about?  
  
"Don't just stand around, Miroku, do something! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted, throwing her boomerang again.  
  
Miroku sighed and twirled his staff around. He was surprised when he felt it ripping threw something. "What?"  
  
"It's the hair!" Sango said as she caught Hiraikotsu. "You're cutting threw it. Just keep doing that."  
  
An evil laugh floated through the area. "You really think you can destroy my hair so easily? I think not!"  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Done! ^^* Was it good? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH?! 


	9. Chapter 9: Bye bye, Yura!

Princess Kat: Sorry it took so long to update this. I was stumped on how to write this scene. Please note that I can't write fighting scenes too well. _  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Jaid Skywalker - Heh. ^^* Miroku can be evil.  
  
Kikyou-sama - ^^* I thought about making Kohaku Sango's brother in this, but then I couldn't imagine Souta fighting later when he is Kagome's brother so I had to keep it that way. Kirara is going to come in as a demon cat to help Sango later in the story, so no, I'll keep Buyo. Hmm, "Twisted World" sounds okay. Please read the notes at the end of the chapter! ^^ And here's more!  
  
Araki-chan - That's what I have it saved as on my computer, but I didn't think people would like the title. o_o* Please read the notes at the end of the chapter when you're done.  
  
Sylver-Ajah - Lol. ^^* I didn't even think about changing the word, but oh well! It's too late now. Actually, it isn't, but I still don't want to change it. I got the cutest idea for -- ::stops so she doesn't blurt out her plan:: _* Sorry for not updating in so long.  
  
Lil-strange-person - Well, I'll eventually go through each one. ^^  
  
Zephor - Doubt it's a record. Sorry for not updating in so long. I'll start my update-every-five-seconds routine again soon!  
  
Ginagurl1234 - ^^* Thank you.  
  
Larania - Heh, sometimes I do that. ^^*  
  
Johanna Gen - Lol.  
  
Kaylana - Yay! ^^ It's getting better!  
  
Kagome - Yep, it's a good title. I already got that suggestion, and that's what I have this saved as on my computer. Updated! ^^  
~*~  
  
Sango looked around frantically until she spotted Yura up in a tree. "You! What do you want?!"  
  
Miroku followed Sango's gaze to the barely dressed woman.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama, of course." Yura said. She moved her hand, and hair flew at Sango.  
  
Sango held Hiraikotsu in front of herself. The hair hit it, and she slowly slid back. "Sorry, Yura.you have to try harder than.that!" She screamed as she pushed forward, the hair snapping one by one.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Miroku.you have to get rid of Yura." Sango said as she continued to push forward.  
  
"So you have some power, girl?" Yura laughed. "My hair will destroy you!"  
  
Sango growled. "Shut up!"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "What are you doing, Sango?"  
  
Oh, yeah, he couldn't see the hair.  
  
"If you could see the hair, you'd know what I was doing!" Sango snapped. "Now get going, we don't have all day!"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, picky, picky. I don't see what's so wrong with that girl..."  
  
"SHE'S A YOUKAI, MIROKU! A YOUKAI! Y-O-U-K-A-I!" Sango screamed. "SHE WANTS THE SHIKON NO TAMA! FIND SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER?!"  
  
Miroku blinked. He then launched himself at the barely clad woman.  
  
Yura laughed. She moved her hands and the hair pushing Sango back shot away from her and at Miroku.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Sango screamed.  
  
The hair hit Miroku and snapped.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Miroku shouted back as he tried to hit Yura with his staff. The woman jumped out of the tree and onto a string of hair.  
  
"Never mind." Sango sighed. "HIRAIKOTSU!" She threw her boomerang at Yura.  
  
It hit her and she fell off her hair net to the ground. The boomerang went flying back to Sango who caught it.  
  
"All right, Miroku, get moving!" Sango shouted.  
  
Miroku jumped out of the tree and landed next to Yura.  
  
Yura immediately jumped up, her sword drawn. She slashed at Miroku, but her sword hit the staff he placed in front of himself.  
  
"You have to try better than that." Miroku said as he jumped backwards.  
  
"Hyaa!!!" Yura screamed as she ran at Miroku, slashing at him wildly.  
  
Miroku used his staff to block her every move, that is, until her sword got past and shoved into his stomach.  
  
Miroku groaned as he fell backwards. He had dropped his staff and was clutching his stomach.  
  
Yura pulled her sword from him, smirking.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!!" Sango screamed as she threw her boomerang.  
  
The boomerang knocked Yura off her feet before returning to Sango.  
  
Sango caught it. She then ran to Miroku and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'll be fine." Miroku muttered as he sat up with much difficulty.  
  
Yura stood up, smirking. "Come after me, if you dare." She said as she jumped up into her hair and, pretty much, disappeared.  
  
"You stay here, Miroku. I'll go after Yura." Sango said as she stood up.  
  
"No!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Don't make me say the s-word." Sango warned.  
  
Miroku growled. "All right, fine, but let me come." He said.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to walk?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine." Miroku declared, and with much more difficulty than when sitting up, stood up and grabbed his staff. He leaned into it to help him stand.  
  
"All right, let's go." Sango said as she started walking.  
  
Miroku slowly followed after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku were able to find Yura quickly because Miroku could sense her aura. They were now in a place filled with skulls, and Yura was standing in front of them, smirking.  
  
"So you came." Yura sneered.  
  
"I'll be your opponent, Yura!" Sango yelled. "Leave Miroku out of this!"  
  
Yura laughed. "And I'll listen to you...why?"  
  
Sango growled. "I'll give you a chance now to get out of this. After now, if you try to steal anything from me, you're dead."  
  
Yura smirked and pulled out her sword. She then ran towards Sango. "GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!"  
  
Sango pushed Miroku away then held Hiraikotsu in front of herself. The sword smashed against it.  
  
Miroku landed on the ground with a groan. "Thanks a lot, Lady Sango." He mumbled sarcastically as he stood up with much trouble.  
  
Sango had managed to push Yura away. "I guess you choose to die for the jewel!"  
  
"No, little girl, it's you who chooses to die for it!" Yura laughed.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang shouting, "HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
The boomerang went flying towards Yura.  
  
Yura easily moved out of the way of the boomerang but then she flew back with the wind knocked out of her.  
  
Sango was standing right in front of where Yura was standing, her fist extended. She was panting. "Never thought *pant* that I'd run *pant* that fast in *pant* my life." The boomerang returned to Sango, whom caught it.  
  
Yura stood. "Puny girl!" She screamed.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled while throwing her boomerang.  
  
Yura moved, but the Hiraikotsu flew through her arm, cutting it right off.  
  
"Ha!" Sango screamed as she caught her boomerang. "Now you'll have trouble controlling your hair!!!"  
  
"Ah, but I still have one hand!" Yura grinned as she lay her sword down and moved her fingers a little. Hair went flying at Sango from all sides. She then picked her sword back up.  
  
Sango screamed and jumped up as high as she could. The hair went past the other side, just scraping the bottom of Sango's shoes.  
  
Lucky for Sango, when she landed on the ground, the hair had cleared out.  
  
But not so lucky for Sango when Yura flew by and almost cut Sango in half. She would have, if Sango hadn't moved.  
  
"You seem experienced!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"I'm not! It's just like some instincts are controlling me!" Sango yelled back.  
  
Sango then felt a sharp pain rushing through her back. She screamed.  
  
"Rule number one: always keep your attention on your opponent." Yura sneered. She had slashed Sango's back.  
  
Sango turned around and punched Yura, right in the face. "BITCH!"  
  
A white light erupted from Sango's fist.  
  
Yura flew back. When Sango got a good look at Yura's face, it was completely black, as if burned. She had no idea how someone could have survived with burns like that!  
  
'That's Yukiko's special power!' Miroku thought. 'But it should have killed that Yura. Maybe...' He looked around at the skulls until he spotted one that looked slightly different. 'That's it!'  
  
"You little brat!" Yura yelled as she rushed at Sango with her sword.  
  
Sango held her boomerang out in front of herself. Once again, Yura's sword collided with it.  
  
Miroku was slowly making his way up to the weird skull. 'Keep her busy, Sango, keep her busy.'  
  
Yura continued to push on her sword.  
  
Sango held onto Hiraikotsu tightly.  
  
Miroku laughed when he got to the skull. "You should have been paying attention!" He shouted down at the two girls as he slammed his staff right through the skull. It broke in half. Also broke in half, was a comb.  
  
Yura's body started to glow and soon her sword clanked to the ground.  
  
Sango slowly pulled the Hiraikotsu out of its defensive position to see Yura's sword and clothes lying on the ground. Yura's body is gone.  
  
Miroku made his way down to Sango. "Yura trapped her soul into the comb."  
  
"Oh. Hey, are you okay?" Sango asked as she looked Miroku over.  
  
"I'll be fine. If you can't tell, the wound on my stomach is already healing. Being a monk means I have spiritual powers, which includes healing." Miroku explained.  
  
"Oh." With that, Sango fainted from exhaustion.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Done! ^^ Okay, review and tell me what you thought. Also, if you have the time, please read my other fic "Remembering My Family". It was a Mother's Day thing, but I barely got any reviews on it. ;-;  
  
Also, an important note!  
  
I need you to vote for which title this should have.  
  
Twisted World  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale  
  
Vote for the title and read my other fic! It's short enough not to take too long! I'll update soon! Bye!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Home! Again

Princess Kat: ^^ Good news! I get out early from school for this whole week! YAY! It's because this is exam week and they expect us to study, but I'm all studied up! ^^ And more good news! This is my last week of school!!!  
  
Mom: Don't you have to go to summer school, dear? ô_o  
  
Princess Kat: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! _  
  
Audience: You have to go to summer school?!  
  
Princess Kat: -_- It's because my English teacher is my Keyboarding teacher. Just because I type faster than she does, she hates me. She gives me bad grades to make me fail. I'm serious!  
  
Mom: -_- I hate that woman. Her mood swings drive me crazy. I'd just love to-  
  
Princess Kat: OOOOKAY, that's enough for today, Mom! _*  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Johanna Gen: Okay! ^^ You're very welcome.  
  
Kaylana - Konnichiwa! My school is so cheap. Their computers SUCK. Lol. I know how it feels to have someone standing over your shoulder. The moment the class noticed I typed (way) more than one hundred words per minute, they stood over my shoulder to watch me type. -__- I had to give Sango a part! She's so cool when she fights. ^^ Ja!  
  
~*~  
  
Sango's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Sango then recalled the memories of fighting Yura. She looked around once again and figured she was probably in Kaede's hut. She yawned and stood up. Then she noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt and there's was bandages wrapped around her stomach and back.  
  
"Miroku better not have been here when my shirt was taken off." Sango muttered as she grabbed her shirt from the floor nearby and slipped it on.  
  
Sango walked outside. The village was all a hustle and bustle again.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sango-sama! Are ye feeling well now? Ye have been sleeping for long time!" A villager said.  
  
"Yes, I am feeling fine, thank you. Do you know exactly how long I was out?" Sango asked politely.  
  
"Oh, yes, you were sleeping when that trouble maker, Miroku, brought you back yesterday." The villager said.  
  
"Do you know where Miroku is?" Sango asked.  
  
"He is in the forest, at the Goshinboku tree." The villager said.  
  
"Thank you." Sango stated as she headed to the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango yelled at the sleeping man whom was leaning against the tree.  
  
Miroku jumped about a mile high before he landed on his feet in front of Sango, blinking. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up." Sango stated. "Well, well, you seem to be all better. Why weren't you in the village waiting for me to wake up? Hmm?"  
  
"Because, I don't have to watch over you." Miroku stated.  
  
"What crawled up your ass and died?" Sango snapped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Figure of speech. It means, why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?" Sango rephrased her statement.  
  
"It's none of your business." Miroku declared.  
  
"Fine. Fine, fine, fine. But tell me one thing. What happened when I punched Yura?" Sango questioned.  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't make me say the s-word." Sango warned.  
  
"Fine, fine! You're the reincarnation of Yukiko, right? Yukiko was a youkai exterminator, as you should know. She did acquire some powers over the years, and I guess you got them!" Miroku snapped.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong with you NOW?" Miroku asked.  
  
"SIT!" Sango screamed.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"For being a jerk. I'm...I'm going home!" Sango shouted as she ran off in the direction of the well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Sango called as she stepped into the house.  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, Grandfather, and Souta were hugging Sango tightly.  
  
"I missed you!"  
  
"Did that man treat you well?"  
  
"IS MIROKU HERE?!"  
  
"I missed you, too, Mother. Yes, Grandfather, he treated me well, he even brought me back to the village when I fainted! No, Souta, Miroku is not here, I left because of him. He has a stick stuck up his ass sideways." Sango said.  
  
"Ooo! Sango said the 'ass' word!" Souta screamed.  
  
-_____________________-* ~Sango  
  
"So he's being grumpy? Poor dear. What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"How about I tell you what happened ever since I went back?" Sango asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
So they all went and sat in the kitchen at the table and Sango told them the story.  
  
"Oh, wow! Sango kicked butt!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Is your back okay, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"It's fine, Mother. Kaede-sama bandaged it up for me." Sango said. Then a disturbing thought entered her mind. What if it had been MIROKU who bandaged it up?  
  
"Is something wrong, Sango?" Grandfather asked.  
  
"Of course not." Sango said through clenched teeth. "I'm going up to my room. Disturb me, and die."  
  
"^___^ You say that all the time, Sango." Souta said.  
  
"And this time I can really kill you." Sango said in a carefree tone as she stood up and went to her room.  
  
"That boy really made her angry." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, do you think Sango would really kill me if I went into her room?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So I should stay away from her room?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"...you think Miroku will come and get her and then go back into the past?" Souta asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"NOT IF I HAVE A SAY IN IT!!!" Sango screamed from her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: o-o Not a lot of action in this one, huh? Oh well, the next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Vote for the title!  
  
Twisted World - 0  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 1 


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Not Going Back Oh fine!

Princess Kat: Yeeeeeeeees!!! School is OVER!!! ^______^ ::happy dance:: And Summer school doesn't start for awhile! W00t w00t! ^^*  
  
Anyway, here's an update.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lil-Strange-Person - ^^* Okey dokey, let's see. I couldn't picture Sesshoumaru being Miroku's brother so I am making Miroku have a sister. She'll be in the next chapter. And I can't tell you anything else!  
  
Larania - ^^ Okey dokey, your vote has been counted.  
  
Ginagurl1234 - Sango's cool. ^^* Okey dokey, your vote has been counted!  
  
Inuyasha - Sorry. X_x Took awhile to update.  
  
Chris-Redfield26 - No, Sesshoumaru will not be Miroku's brother. ^^ Yes, both Inuyasha and Kagome will make an appearance. Your vote has been counted. Oh, and thanks. ^^  
  
Araki-chan - ^^ Okey dokey!!!  
  
Kagome - Thanks. And your vote's been counted. ^^  
  
~*~  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAAANGO! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Souta yelled in Sango's ear.  
  
Sango jumped out of bed and smacked Souta. "BAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Ow!" Souta exclaimed as he put a hand to his cheek.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Souta!" Sango said as she pushed Souta out of her room so she could get changed.  
  
"Sango, remember to close your door when you change this time, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.  
  
Sango slammed the door shut.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi, Grandfather, and Souta laughed downstairs. It was 5:00 A.M.  
  
"Count down!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi counted down from ten.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOM! SOOOOOOOOOOUTAAAAAA! GRANDFATHER!!! IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
Sango ran downstairs with three pillows. She threw one at each of her family members. "You evil, evil people!"  
  
Her family laughed.  
  
Sango yawned. "I guess I can just eat breakfast and lounge around until it is time for school."  
  
Souta ran up to his sister and poked her.  
  
"What do you want, Souta?" Sango whined in her I'm-sleepy-so-leave-me-alone- or-I'll-rip-your-head-off voice.  
  
"Miroku asked us to wake you up. He's outside." Souta said.  
  
"I should have known." Sango muttered as she tugged at her skirt before marching outside.  
  
Miroku was sitting on the ground. "Hey."  
  
"What do you want, Miroku?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I wanted to...say sorry for being so rude to you." Miroku said.  
  
"Shove your apology down your throat. You just want me to go back." Sango snapped.  
  
"No, I'm serious." Miroku said as he stood up. "I was really rude. I was just kind of...upset."  
  
Sango glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'll, umm, not grope you for two days if you go back..." Miroku said hopefully.  
  
Sango's face lit up with happiness. "Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Miroku said.  
  
"Okay, wait here, I'm changing into some real clothes and packing!" Sango said as she ran back inside.  
  
A few minutes she came back out wearing a black tee shirt and blue jeans with some tennis shoes. She had her backpack filled with stuff. "Ready?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes but said nothing.  
  
Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and practically ran to the well and jumped in. She let go of Miroku's hand and climbed out.  
  
Miroku climbed out after her.  
  
Sango went jogging off to the village in a happy-go-lucky mood.  
  
Miroku followed. "Sango, what are you so happy about?"  
  
"Well, it's still dark and out and it's early, but I'm happy to be somewhere where I can just do whatever I want!" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Uh-huh..." Miroku responded.  
  
"DUUUUUUUUCK!" A child's voice yelled out.  
  
Both Miroku and Sango ducked. An arrow went flying over their heads.  
  
A little girl from the village walked over to them sheepishly, carrying a bow. A thing of arrows was on her back. "I-I'm sorry. I was practicing my archery and I messed up." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Sango patted the little girl on the head. "It's okay, dear. I'm sure you didn't mean to."  
  
"S-Sango-sama?" The little girl asked.  
  
"The one and only." Sango smiled.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I am soooo sorry, Sango-sama! I didn't mean to!" The little girl cried.  
  
"Oh, no, dear, it's okay, it's okay. You didn't mean to." Sango assured.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango aside and brought himself to eye level with the little girl. "Listen here, kid," He said in a stern voice.  
  
Sango was about to yell sit.  
  
Miroku cracked a smile and brought the girl into a small hug. "You're getting better at your archery." He released her. "Soon you'll be a great young woman who can use the bow like no other. I am just glad 'Sango-sama' and myself could be your targets."  
  
The girl beamed at Miroku. "Thank you!"  
  
Miroku stood back up and flashed a smile at Sango. "Now, go run along and practice."  
  
"Of course! Goodbye, Sango-sama! Goodbye, Mr. Nice man!" The little girl called out before running off to practice her archery.  
  
"Good job." Sango commented as she put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I didn't know you could be so nice."  
  
"Don't expect it all the time." Miroku said in a teasing rough voice.  
  
Sango laughed and punched his shoulder. "You're it!" She shouted as she ran off.  
  
"Oh! You're in for it now!" Miroku shouted as he chased after her. He had felt an aura in the region that he recognized easily, but now that he was just messing around, he didn't feel it anymore. Good old Sango, made his mood better...  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: ^^* Done. Not a lot of action in this chapter either, but the next chapter...::grins:: It'll be great.  
  
Vote for the title! First one to receive five votes wins!  
  
Twisted World - 2.  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 3. 


	12. Chapter 12: Enter Asami, Sister of Mirok...

Princess Kat: ^^ Yay! An update!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Larania - When I try to be funny, I'm not, and when I don't try, I am. X_x I hate that. You voted for Twisted World.  
  
Kikyou-sama - I like the title you suggested. But I want a title everyone likes. I really just wanted to use yours, but let's just see what others want. I'll try that new title as another vote thingy down on the bottom. This chapter's a little longer. Hope you enjoy it! ^^  
  
Kccat - I will, but this chapter isn't the best for her to say sit in. ^^*  
  
Kaylana - No, that was not Kagome. You shall find out who she is soon enough.  
  
Lil-Strange-Person - From what I wrote so far, she doesn't seem to be a hentai. O_o She might be though. We'll just have to watch out for her. And Miroku is being nice because he is normally nice, he was just grumpy about being pinned to a tree for 50 years. O_o* Or maybe it's because he wasn't able to grope a woman for 50 years...  
  
Diana - Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou will be in later chapters. A few people will join them, though. Yes, Naraku will be the main enemy.  
  
Chris-Redfield26 - Yep, friends! ^^ Lol  
  
SexyLittleKitten - Yes, they will appear in later chapters.  
  
Beautiful Angel - You just figured that out? O_o Not the brightest crayon in the box now, are we?  
  
Lylli Riddle - Inuyasha and Kagome will come in later. Okay, another vote for Twisted World! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
"MIROKU!!! LOOK!!!" Sango shouted after she had paused the game of tag they'd been playing for two hours.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked as he looked at what Sango was pointing at.  
  
A cute, cuddly 2-tailed kitten.  
  
"Isn't it cute? Can I keep it?" Sango asked excitedly as she sat down next to the two-tailed kitten and started to pet it.  
  
The kitten purred and rubbed its face against her hand.  
  
"Sango, that's not a cat." Miroku stated.  
  
"Then what is it?" Sango asked as she continued to pet it.  
  
"A fire-cat youkai." Miroku said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Sango asked as she continued to pet it. "I'm going to keep it and call it Kirara!"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "Fine. It seems docile."  
  
Sango picked Kirara up and jumped up. "THANK YOU!" She hugged Kirara tightly.  
  
"Meow." Kirara responded meekly.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome." Miroku said uneasily. He sensed that aura again. "Sango, be a dear and go back to Kaede's hut and stay there."  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because! Now go!" Miroku said as he pushed her in that direction.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked as she planted her feet firmly into the ground.  
  
Kirara hissed at Miroku.  
  
"JUST GO! NOW!" Miroku shouted as he pushed her harder. The aura, it was so close.  
  
"TELL ME, OR I WON'T GO!" Sango yelled as she struggled to stay where she was.  
  
Kirara swatted her paw at Miroku, but missed.  
  
"No such time!" Miroku stated. "Just go, onegai?"  
  
"No such luxury." Sango stated.  
  
"Uh! Fine! My damn sister is coming, okay?!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Oh. What's wrong with that?" Sango asked.  
  
"She's a bitch that wants me dead." Miroku said. "Now if you want to help, go back to the village! Even better, go back and bring my staff!"  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU LEFT IT?!" Sango shrieked.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Now go!"  
  
Sango smiled at him before darting off with Kirara.  
  
"Now, now, brother, why did you send her off?" A sweet voice asked.  
  
~*~ With Sango ~*~  
  
Sango was running as fast as she could to the village. She had to get there quickly, if Miroku's sister really wanted him dead.  
  
Kirara was meowing furiously and scratching at Sango, as if she wanted to be put down.  
  
"Fine!" Sango shouted at the cat as she stopped and set it down.  
  
Kirara immediately transformed into a giant fire-youkai cat. She meowed (more like roared).  
  
Sango got it. She jumped on Kirara's back. "Love you, Kirara!" She expected Kirara to run, but...  
  
Kirara jumped into the air and flew toward the village and a much faster speed than Sango had been running.  
  
"Oh, Kirara!" Sango squealed. "Look! We're so high!"  
  
Kirara let out a mighty meow and soon landed in the village.  
  
People backed away from Kirara but when they noticed 'Sango-sama' on the 'beast' they decided it was safe.  
  
Sango jumped off Kirara's back. "Stay here!" She ran towards Kaede's hut and right into it.  
  
"Hello, child." Kaede said.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kaede-sama!" Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's staff and Hiraikotsu. "Ja ne, Kaede-sama!" She ran out and jumped on Kirara.  
  
"What a weird child." Kaede murmured as she watched Sango fly away on Kirara's back.  
  
~*~ With Miroku ~*~  
  
"Get out in the open, sister!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"What fun is that?" She asked in a playful voice.  
  
"Don't play games. Come out, or I'll make you." Miroku stated as he fingered the prayer beads on his hand.  
  
A girl stepped out of the shadows. She seemed a little older than Miroku. She had long dark brown hair tied back in a braid and piercing green eyes. She was wearing black battle clothes. She held a bow in her hands and a quiver of arrows was on her back. A sword was strapped to her waist. "Konnichiwa, little brother."  
  
"Come on, you're only a year older than me." Miroku stated.  
  
"Indeed." She said.  
  
"What ARE you doing here?" Miroku demanded.  
  
"The same as always." She said.  
  
"I told you, it's mine!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"And I've told you, I want it!" She shouted back.  
  
"I'm tired of this game, Asami! Let's get this over with, once and for all." Miroku said as he started to unwrap the prayer beads on his hand, though hesitantly.  
  
"You would suck your own sister up in your air void?" Asami asked skeptically.  
  
"If it gets rid of her!" Miroku shouted as he ripped the prayer beads away and pointed his hand at Asami. A black void...in his hand...  
  
Asami slid forward. She dug her feet into the ground. "I will not be defeated so easily!" She took an arrow from her back and positioned it at her bow. She pulled the string back and PING! She sent the arrow flying.  
  
"Damn." Miroku muttered as he quickly covered his hand with the prayer beads again and jumped aside. The arrow flew into a tree. The tree melted away to nothing.  
  
"So you remember my poison arrows?" Asami laughed.  
  
"You bet I do!" Miroku shouted as he charged at Asami.  
  
Asami waited until he got close enough, then slammed her fist into his gut.  
  
Miroku fell back, clutching his stomach. "Little brat." He muttered.  
  
"Aww, is wittle bwother hurt?" Asami asked sarcastically as she put her bow down on the ground and pulled her sword from her waist.  
  
Miroku got up, one arm around his stomach. "You got stronger."  
  
"I've been training." Asami assured as she slashed at him with her sword.  
  
Miroku jumped back. "But I'm still faster!"  
  
"You wish!" Asami exclaimed as she ran towards her brother, sword ready.  
  
'Holy crap, she is fast.' Miroku thought as he was barely able to dodge his sister's sword.  
  
Asami was about to hit Miroku with her sword when an arrow hit her arm and made her drop it. "Ow! What the Hell was that?!"  
  
"You leave Mr. Nice man alone!" The girl that had almost shot Miroku and Sango with an arrow shouted. She was holding a bow in her hands.  
  
"Run! Now!" Miroku shouted at her.  
  
"You little brat!" Asami shrieked as she pulled the arrow out of her arm. She grabbed the sword with her opposite hand and ran at the little girl.  
  
Miroku rushed at Asami and pushed her down. He looked at the little girl. "I said run!"  
  
Asami growled as she stood up.  
  
The little girl stood there. She was either in shock or to afraid to move.  
  
Miroku grabbed Asami's arm and pulled the sword from her hand. "You leave her alone! She's not in this!"  
  
Asami elbowed Miroku and snatched her sword. "That little bitch shot an arrow at me! No one does that more than once!"  
  
The little girl reached for an arrow. She pulled it out and set it up with her bow. "S-stay where you are!" She stuttered. "I'll shoot, and this time I will get you good!"  
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tightly. Her sword fell from her hand and clattered on the ground. "I didn't even have it with me this time."  
  
"But if you're dead, it'll be easier to get!" Asami shouted.  
  
"Kid, get away from here now. You are not strong enough to take on Asami." Miroku ordered.  
  
The little girl shook her head defiantly as she stood in place.  
  
Miroku looked to the side when the ground shook slightly. A transformed Kirara with Sango on its back was there. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry." Sango said as she held up his staff. "But I got it. Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Asami took this chance to break away from her brother and grab her sword. She spun around and slashed his chest. "Never get distracted!"  
  
Miroku cried out as he put his hands to his chest.  
  
PING!  
  
The little girl shot the arrow.  
  
It headed straight for Asami...  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: O_O Does that count as a cliffhanger? I hope so. That's what I was aiming for! Review! ^^ OH! And is everyone wondering how Asami stayed young? And what does Asami want from Miroku? ^^ You'll find out soon.  
  
Vote for the title! A new title added! First to get five votes wins!  
  
Twisted World - 3.  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 3.  
  
The Twisted Feudal Fairy Tale - 0. 


	13. Chapter 13: Will You Be My Parents?

Princess Kat: ^^ Another chapter today. Yay!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Chris-Redfield26 - Sesshoumaru is still going to be Inuyasha's brother. Yes, that means Sesshoumaru will be in this fic. Okey dokey, your vote for the title has been counted.  
  
Lil-Strange-Person - O_o O...kay...I'll try to update sooner, and we all want to get to the episode with Kouga. At least you and me do, 'cause you seem to like Kouga a lot and I just loooooove Kouga! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
Asami twirled around and caught the arrow. "Ha! I was expecting it this time, girl!"  
  
The little girl took a step back. 'She caught my arrow?' She looked at Asami in disbelief. "What kind of WITCH are you?!"  
  
"Witch? Let's just find out!" Asami shouted as she darted at the little girl.  
  
The little girl grabbed an arrow and quickly set it up. PING! Ja ne, arrow!  
  
The arrow embedded itself in Asami's shoulder.  
  
Asami stopped running and screamed. "Kyaa! You little brat!"  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!!" Sango shouted as she threw the boomerang at Asami.  
  
Asami sheathed her sword and jumped above the boomerang.  
  
Hiraikotsu returned to Sango.  
  
Asami fell and landed on her feet. She tried to pull the arrow out of her shoulder, but it was too deep. "Damn it!"  
  
Sango ran to Miroku. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Miroku said as he snatched his staff from Sango.  
  
PING!!!  
  
The little girl had shot another arrow at Asami.  
  
Asami's eyes widened as the arrow hit her. It was close to her heart. "Y- you..."  
  
The little girl grinned. "You have been punished for attacking Mr. Nice man!"  
  
Asami growled. She quickly ran to the bow she had dropped earlier and grabbed it. She held her bow above her head then pulled it down to her side quickly. A blue light surrounded her, and when it disappeared, she was gone.  
  
"Was that your sister?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Asami."  
  
The little girl ran over to Sango and Miroku. "Are you okay, Mr. Nice man?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, and my name is Miroku."  
  
"Who was that?" The little girl asked.  
  
"My older sister, Asami." Miroku answered.  
  
"What did she want?" The little girl interrogated.  
  
"This." Miroku stated as he held his staff a little above the ground before placing it back down.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You were great with your bow and arrow." Sango commented.  
  
"Thank you, Sango-sama." The little girl said.  
  
"What's your name?" Sango asked as she placed a hand on the girl's head.  
  
"Suki." She answered, grinning.  
  
"Well, Suki, we better get you back to the village. Your parents must be worried." Sango said.  
  
Suki's eyes filled with tears and she looked down. "M-my parents...?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"My parents are dead. I do live in the village, but not really. I travel a lot." Suki said softly. She looked up at Miroku and Sango. "Will you be my parents?"  
  
Sango gagged and Miroku's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
"G-gomen. Forgive me. No one would want to be the parents of such a mistake as myself. I'll leave now..." Suki said sadly as she turned to walk off.  
  
Sango put a hand on Suki's shoulder. "Suki-chan, we can't exactly be your parents, but you can come with us."  
  
Suki looked over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling. "Really?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with a what-are-you-doing look.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku with a say-something-and-die look.  
  
Suki turned around and hugged Sango. "THANK YOU!"  
  
"No problem, Suki." Sango confirmed.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku, Sango, Suki, and Kaede were sitting in Kaede's hut eating breakfast in silence.  
  
"So, uh, how is everyone doing today?" Sango interrupted the silence.  
  
"I'm still breathing." Miroku answered.  
  
"Perfect!" Suki chimed.  
  
"I have been better." Kaede sighed.  
  
"Why is everyone so bored?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Because there's nothing to do." Miroku and Suki answered in unison.  
  
"I should have known." Sango sighed. "So, Suki, do you like to travel?"  
  
"It's okay." Suki answered, shrugging.  
  
"As you probably know, the Shikon no Tama has been reduced to little shards. Miroku and I are collecting them. I thought maybe we could travel and look for more of the shards." Sango said.  
  
"It would be found faster." Kaede added.  
  
"That's a great idea." Miroku stated.  
  
"I guess. Traveling is really fun when you have people to talk to." Suki said.  
  
"Then it's settled. How about we start tomorrow?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku and Suki nodded.  
  
"I will tell the villagers. They will gather food for you." Kaede said.  
  
"No need. I thought we might be going, so I packed my bag full of food." Sango said as she pointed to her bag sitting in the corner. The kitten Kirara was asleep on it.  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"Sango-sama...I have a question." Suki said.  
  
"Sango, please, and what is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why do you wear such clothes? I've never seen anything like them before. I want some." Suki said.  
  
Sango laughed. "You see, Suki, I'm from the future. I jump into the Bone Eater's Well to get back and forth. My clothes are very common. Maybe I can get you some like mine next time I go to my time."  
  
Suki's eyes lit up. "Wow! You're from the future?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
Miroku snorted. "What's so great about it?"  
  
"I've always wanted to know what the future was like." Suki grinned.  
  
"Oh, Miroku, about your sister...how does she stay so young?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Our Mother loved us so much she put a 'bonding-spell' on us when we were young. As long as I stay young, Asami stays young. If she dies, oh well, I'm still alive. But if I die, Asami becomes an old woman."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sango, Miroku! Guess what!" Suki exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"What?" Both asked in unison.  
  
Suki smiled at them. "You guys are so nice!"  
  
Sango laughed and Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
Kirara let out a meow of protest as she was woken up from her nap.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: ^^ Done. Review, please! I'll update soon.  
  
Vote for the title!  
  
Twisted World - 3.  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 3.  
  
The Twisted Feudal Fairy Tale - 1. 


	14. Answers to Frequently Asked Questions

Okay, I keep getting the same questions over and over. Here. Read this! _  
  
Question: Is Inuyasha going to be in this fic?  
  
Answer: Yes.  
  
Question: Is Kagome going to be in this fic?  
  
Answer: Yes!  
  
Question: Is Shippou going to be in this fic?  
  
Answer: YES!  
  
Question: Is Sesshoumaru going to be in this fic?  
  
Answer: Yes!  
  
Question: Shouldn't Kohaku be Sango's brother?  
  
Answer: Nope. Kohaku has plans.  
  
Question: Shouldn't Kirara be Sango's cat?  
  
Answer: -_-* She is now. Buyo is her cat, too.  
  
Question: Is Suki a Shippou-replacement?  
  
Answer: Nope. Shippou's still coming.  
  
Question: Why are Sango and Miroku out of character?  
  
Answer: They are becoming more in character. IT EVEN SAYS IN THE SUMMARY OF THE STORY THEY WILL BE OOC AT FIRST. Thank you. -_-  
  
Question: Is Naraku going to be in this story?  
  
Answer: -_- Most of the bad guys will.  
  
Okay, another update is coming soon. I'm almost done with the next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 14: Enter Nobunaga

Princess Kat: Here's another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Kikyou-sama - Don't worry, a few people gave more ideas. ^^  
  
Kaylana - All right, I'll add it.  
  
Youkai Huntress - All right. And your vote has been counted.  
  
Jen of the Wildfire - Lol. Aren't we all? And your vote has been counted.  
  
CalicoDreams - Okay, your vote has been counted.  
  
Lylli Riddle - Okay.  
  
Lil-Strange-Person - I answered your question in the answer-questions notes. ^^  
  
Kuriispi Kuriimu - ::growls:: I know you're trying to help me out, bud, but listen here. I might not act like it when I'm writing, but I am one of the toughest and strongest girls you will ever meet. Tough girls can be scared sometimes, too. Sango is from a time when youkai aren't around every corner and a man is not going to try to kidnap you every five seconds. If I was walking down the street and someone grabbed me I'd be damn scared, too, and I would stare at them like 'what-the-Hell-are-you-doing'. And I've been stalked before, so I know the feeling of being followed. But being kidnapped? That really, really stinks. Yukiko is more like the Sango you know from television. It WILL take Sango some time to adjust and become herself from the show. Got it? Good.  
  
Shikome kido mi - Because he could possible suck up the Shikon shards. -_-*  
  
~*~  
  
Suki sighed as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the ground. "Where are they?" She groaned.  
  
It had been three days since they left the village. They had found no Shikon fragments whatsoever.  
  
Sango had said something about going to wash up and soon after, Miroku had walked off, telling Suki to stay where she was.  
  
"AHH!!! HENTAI!!!" BAM! WHAM! SLAP! "SIIIIIT!" SPLAT!  
  
Suki raised a brow.  
  
A few moments later, Sango walked back to their little camp. She was wearing her 'future clothes' as Suki liked to call them and her hair was wet.  
  
"That pervert." Sango muttered.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango-chan?" Suki asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Sango chimed. No little girl should know what Miroku had been doing.  
  
"Why did you scream hentai and sit?" Suki asked, blinking innocently.  
  
"Well, uh, Miroku was being a hentai and if I say sit," Sango said.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
"Miroku goes splat." Sango finished.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Miroku groaned.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked, concerned.  
  
Suki sighed. "I'm just bored and lonely. You guys are always flirting and forget about me."  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Suki with wide eyes.  
  
Suki blinked.  
  
"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison.  
  
"You just keep telling yourselves that." Suki said.  
  
The only thought running in both Sango's and Miroku's mind was 'Is it that obvious?'  
  
"Only to me. I am smart!" Suki answered the silent question.  
  
"Meow!" Kirara protested.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kirara. We didn't mean to wake you up from your cat nap." Sango apologized.  
  
"Meow..." Kirara stated as she curled up in a little ball on Sango's bag again and went to sleep.  
  
Miroku ruffled Suki's black hair. "You are a smart little girl, but Sango and I are not flirting with each other."  
  
Suki pouted. "Don't touch the hair."  
  
"And why not?" Sango teased as she took a piece of Suki's hair in her hand gently and started to examine it.  
  
"You're doing this just to annoy me!" Suki whined.  
  
"You're right, little missy." Sango said as she dropped Suki's hair.  
  
"MEOW!" Kirara meowed as she was woken up from her catnap again.  
  
Suki looked at Kirara and gasped. "Sango! Look!"  
  
"Nani?" Sango asked as she turned to look.  
  
A little monkey was digging through Sango's bag. It grabbed one of Sango's bras and ran off with it.  
  
"KYAA! GET IT!" Sango screamed as she ran after the little monkey.  
  
Suki ran after Sango.  
  
Miroku ran after Suki.  
  
Does anyone see a pattern here?  
  
The little monkey ran up to a boy and handed him the bra.  
  
The boy blinked once, twice, three times, then said, "This is not food."  
  
"NO KIDDING!" Sango screamed as she snatched her bra.  
  
Miroku slammed his fist down on the boy's head.  
  
"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The boy screamed as his hands flew over his head.  
  
Suki kicked the boy's shin. "Don't steal Sango's stuff!"  
  
"OW! LITTLE BRAT!" The boy yelled as he jumped around on one foot.  
  
"WAAAAAH! HE CALLED ME A LITTLE BRAT!!!" Suki wailed. She picks things up quick!  
  
Sango smacked the boy. "BE NICE TO SUKI!"  
  
This is the boy's expression now: X_X  
  
"Oops." Sango muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
After much explaining, Sango, Miroku, and Suki found out the boy's name was Nobunaga. He had told his monkey to go get some food, and well, you know. He kind of stole Sango's bra.  
  
Sango and Suki apologized for smacking and kicking him, and Miroku just rolled his eyes.  
  
Sango had made some 'future food' and handed it out.  
  
Nobunaga and Miroku were eating like pigs at a fast pace and Sango and Suki stared at them.  
  
"Such...horrible manners..." Suki said, blinking.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sango said, blinking.  
  
Miroku finished eating and looked at the girls. "You going to eat that?"  
  
The girls sighed in unison and placed their bowls down in front of Miroku. "No."  
  
Miroku grabbed one of the bowls and started wolfing down again.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Done. Review!  
  
Vote for the title! Had to change it to the first one with 10 votes wins. Please, no more title suggestions! _ And some people switched their votes.  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 6  
  
Twisted World - 2  
  
The Twisted Feudal Fairy Tale - 2.  
  
Of Firecats, Boomerangs, and Perverted Monks - 1. 


	16. Chapter 15: Didn't He Notice the Cliff?

Princess Kat: ^___^! I have so many reviews! I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Sakuya800 - ^^ Whenever I try to be funny, I'm not, and when I don't try to be, I am. I hate that.  
  
Miroku-was-not-a-pervert supporter - Okay, your vote has been counted. ^^  
  
Zephor - ^^ Your vote has been counted. And here's an update!  
  
Kikyou-sama - ^^ ::hands Kikyou-sama candy:: Sugar high, huh? Must love those! Okay, your vote has been counted!  
  
Baruka-wu ai ne! ^__^ - Your vote's been counted. Of course I know what you mean. Miroku will be more Miroku-ish soon enough.  
  
Tokyo babe! - Your vote's been counted. Here's an update. ^^  
  
Chris-Redfield26 - I just thought Nobunaga was cool. ^^ ::snatches Nobunaga plushie:: Mine! Lol. ::gives plushie back::  
  
Lil-Strange-Person - Don't we all love the monkey.  
  
Youkai Huntress - ::sniffles:: I have talent? Thank you. ::has tears welling up in her eyes for real:: Some people just don't notice the change...but then they're not all that observant. Well, here's an update. Thank you again.  
  
Lylli Riddle - Ahh!!! ___ ::grabs frying pan and gets ready to smack Lylli with it but her best friend, Kurisu-chan, grabs it first:: Fine, fine. Yes, Kouga will be in this fic. Here's an update.  
  
~*~  
  
"Does your monkey have a name, Nobunaga?" Suki asked as she poked the monkey's stomach.  
  
"Hai. Hiyoshimaru." Nobunaga said. (Literally that means sun joy blade, but it is also used as part of a juvenile name. According to some folk tales, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Nobunga Oda's most loyal follower, had a juvenile name, which was 'Hiyoshimaru'. His nickname was 'saru' or monkey because of his appearance. ::blushes:: I'm sorry, I forgot we were in the middle of the story. Forget the History lesson and go on.)  
  
"He's so cute." Suki squealed.  
  
"Hai. So what are your names?" Nobunaga asked.  
  
"Oh my goodness, how could we be so rude? Gomen! My name is Sango." Sango said.  
  
"Suki." Suki stated as she poked the monkey's stomach again.  
  
Hiyoshimaru grabbed her finger and examined it.  
  
Sango pointed at Miroku. "He's Miroku."  
  
Miroku was too busy eating a bag of potato chips to notice.  
  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" Sango asked.  
  
"OW! IT BIT ME!!!" Suki shrieked as she pulled her finger away from Hiyoshimaru.  
  
Nobunaga lightly bopped Hiyoshimaru on the head. "You be nice. I'm sorry, kind lady, but I cannot reveal that. I am on a mission. I must be going." He stood up and Hiyoshimaru ran over and jumped up on his shoulder. He started walking...  
  
"Watch out!" Suki yelled.  
  
Too late.  
  
WHIZ!!!  
  
Miroku finished up eating. "That idiot. Didn't he notice a cliff that way?"  
  
Sango shook her head.  
  
Suki jumped up and ran over to the cliff. She looked down.  
  
Nobunaga was twitching on the ground. "Ow..."  
  
After Sango threatened to sit him until his back broke, Miroku helped Nobunaga to get back up.  
  
"You should be more careful." Sango chimed as she pulled out her first aid kit.  
  
"MEOW!" Kirara protested in anger. She jumped off the bag and went to continue her nap under a tree.  
  
"Eh, gomen. I do that a lot." Nobunaga laughed fakely.  
  
Suki laughed as she climbed up on top of Nobunaga's head. "Everyone has their faults!"  
  
Miroku picked Suki up. "You'll give him worse of a headache. He did land on his head."  
  
Nobunaga gave Miroku a grateful look.  
  
"Oh! Gomen, Nobunaga-san!" Suki cried.  
  
"It's okay." Nobunaga said. "And you can just call me Nobunaga."  
  
Sango started putting band-aids on little cuts Nobunaga had received. "You should be more careful."  
  
"What are you doing?" Nobunaga asked, surprised, as he poked one of the band-aids Sango had put on his arm.  
  
"These are band-aids. They'll help your cuts to heal sooner by keeping dirt out." Sango explained.  
  
"Miroku." Suki said calmly.  
  
"Hai, Suki?" Miroku asked.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Suki yelled in his ear.  
  
"OW!!!" Miroku yelled as he dropped Suki.  
  
Suki smiled innocently as she landed on her feet. "What's wrong, Miroku- chan?"  
  
"My ears are ringing." Miroku stated as he put his hands over his ears.  
  
"GOMEN, MIROKU!!!" Suki screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"OW!" @_@  
  
"Weeeeeell..." Nobunaga said when Sango finished helping him. "Since you people have been so nice to me, I'll tell you about my mission."  
  
Hiyoshimaru climbed up on Nobunaga's shoulder.  
  
"I am going to the castle of the Lord of this country. As you should know, the Lord has been acting strangely. We think he has been possessed by a youkai. I am going to retrieve Princess Tsuyu, from Takeda." Nobunaga said.  
  
Miroku perked up. "A youkai?"  
  
"Do you think it might have a Shikon shard?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Hai."  
  
"We're going with you!" Sango declared.  
  
"Nani? Iie! It's too dangerous for a lady and child!" Nobunaga exclaimed.  
  
Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and bopped Nobunaga over the head. "Hai, we are going."  
  
"Okay...if you put it that way." Nobunaga said. @__@  
  
Suki glared at Nobunaga. "Child? This CHILD can kick your can!"  
  
"SUKI!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Suki blushed. "Gomen..."  
  
"Just be nicer." Sango sighed. She shot a glare at Miroku. "I wonder who she learned it from.  
  
"Not me!" Miroku defended.  
  
"Riiight." Sango said.  
  
Nobunaga finally got up. "Let's go then."  
  
Sango quickly cleaned up and grabbed her stuff. She picked Kirara up. "Ready."  
  
Suki grabbed her bow and arrows, grinning. "Let's go!"  
  
Miroku picked up his staff. "Whatever."  
  
And so they started out...Miroku had to steer Nobunaga away from the cliff.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Done. Please note that I am going to a 'friends' house today and I will be sleeping over there. I'll update tomorrow when I get home or maybe I can write some more today before I have to go.  
  
Vote for the title!  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 8.  
  
Twisted World - 2.  
  
The Twisted Feudal Fairy Tale - 5.  
  
Of Firecats, Boomerangs, and Perverted Monks - 1. 


	17. Chapter 16: Where IS that shirt, SUKI?

Princess Kat: Finally, an update! ^^ You're all excited, right? I can't wait to post the NEXT chapter! It'll be so great! A battle! I love writing them, though I can't write them worth pennies! You all can bet the next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Suki. ^^  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Lylli Riddle - It was pretty cool flying...I guess. Oh, no, the question wasn't really a big deal. I was just kind of tense, you know what I mean? ^^ ::moves away from Lylli:: ^^  
  
Kaylana - Is she really?  
  
Sylver-Ajah - Your vote has been counted. ^^ I most certainly do. Sorry that my chapters are kind of short, but I have two cats, a dog, a baby brother, an idiot brother, and a pretty scary sister to take care of and I don't have time to write big long chapters. @_@;  
  
The Golden Snitch - Your vote has been counted. You're right, Miroku x Sango is one of the best! ^^  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru - Thanks, Kago! ^^ ::bops Sessho:: You can be such a baby. You will be in the story eventually, so give it a rest! Yeesh. And I told you, Sessho, not to boss Kago around. SO NO MORE MAKING HER CHANGE HER PEN NAMES OR ANYTHING! ^^ Ja ne does mean goodbye.  
  
Inu-loves-Kag supporter - Your vote has been counted. ^^  
  
Kikyou-sama - Yes, I did save my dog. The annoying little critter...  
  
Chris-Redfield26 - I just wrote a new one. ^^;  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm bored." Suki whined. "And my leg's hurt."  
  
"Sorry, chibi. We can't stop here, we're almost to the castle." Miroku said while ruffling Suki's hair.  
  
Suki looked at him, her bluish-green eyes filled with distaste. "Not the hair."  
  
"We should be there soon." Nobunaga chimed.  
  
Hiyoshimaru made hand motions.  
  
"Hey, Miroku," Sango said. "Pick Suki up."  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked, glancing down at Suki whose look was starting to turn into a glare.  
  
"Because she's tired. She's just a little kid. Now do as I say or the s- word is coming. And Suki, be nice to Miroku or he won't be nice to you." Sango said.  
  
Suki sighed.  
  
Miroku picked Suki up and muttered something incoherently.  
  
Suki smiled at Miroku and said in a fake tone, "Thank you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Miroku-papa, are you mad at me?" Suki asked.  
  
"Miroku-papa?!" Miroku and Sango said in unison as everyone stopped to stare at Suki.  
  
Nobunaga blinked. "Are you two her parents? I didn't think you were in such a relationship."  
  
"Oh, no, we're not her parents! She's just traveling with us!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Where'd you come up with 'Miroku-papa'?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, even though you two are not my parents I kind of think of you as such...so I'll just call you 'Miroku-papa' and Sango 'Sango-mama'!" Suki said sweetly.  
  
Sango blinked then ran off. A few minutes later muffled screams were heard. Then she came back looking slightly more relieved.  
  
Nobunaga and Miroku looked at Sango with a what-was-that look.  
  
Suki looked at Sango knowingly. "Stress scream?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Stress scream?" Nobunaga and Miroku asked in perfect unison.  
  
Suki sighed then explained without taking a breath. "When a female is very stressed out, she walks away from everything and covers her mouth then screams as loud as she can. It's a good stress reliever. Hence, why it's called a stress scream." (^^; I tend to just scream in one of my siblings ears.)  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Barely anyone knows about stress screams in my time." Sango said.  
  
"Same in this time. I just know because I'm smart, Sango-mama." Suki stated.  
  
'I feel so old.' Sango thought.  
  
"Sooo...Nobunaga-chan, Hiyoshimaru-saru, Miroku-papa, Sango-mama, are we going to go?" Suki asked innocently as she wiggled out of Miroku's grasp and climbed up onto his head, putting one foot on each of his shoulders so she could keep her balance.  
  
"I guess." Nobunaga said as he started off again.  
  
Miroku and Sango followed after him.  
  
Suki grinned widely as she looked at the new view from Miroku's head. "I'm so high!"  
  
Miroku took this as his perfect chance (seeing that Sango can't say 'sit' in fear of hurting 'poor, innocent little Suki-chan') and pinched Sango's butt.  
  
Sango looked at him angrily.  
  
Miroku pointed up at Suki.  
  
Sango smacked him across the face. "Hentai-baka. Just because I can't say that word doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Sango-mama! Do you have a view like Miroku-papa does?" Suki asked in awe as she looked down at Sango.  
  
"Close to the same." Sango sighed.  
  
Miroku rubbed the hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Miroku-papa's so tall." Suki said, still in awe.  
  
"No, you're just short." Nobunaga teased.  
  
Suki stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous!"  
  
"Of what? Being a chubby child sitting on a man's head?" Nobunaga chided.  
  
Suki gasped. "CHUBBY?! I AM NOT!" She started to reach for an arrow.  
  
"Suki..." Sango warned.  
  
Suki sighed and her hand fell away from the arrows. "Gomen, Sango-mama."  
  
"I was just kidding around with you." Nobunaga explained. "I thought you knew."  
  
Suki stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"What are you doing up there, Suki?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Miroku-papa!" Suki said innocently.  
  
Sango snatched Suki off Miroku's head. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Suki asked as she made her way out of Sango's arms and crawled on top of her head, putting her feet on Sango's shoulders just like she had done with Miroku.  
  
"You're probably the cutest little kid I ever met." Sango stated. "I have a brother, Souta. He is SOO annoying."  
  
Suki giggled. "Boys are annoying."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Suki put on her innocent face. "I only speak the truth..."  
  
"Yeah. Suki is an honest girl!" Sango chimed, smiling.  
  
"Suki, honest?" Miroku chuckled. "Remember that time when your shirt was missing and Suki said I took it? Truth is, she-"  
  
Miroku didn't finish because Suki had jumped off Sango's head and onto Miroku's. "SHUSH, YOU!!!"  
  
"Suki!" Sango gasped. "First off, how did you get onto his head in perfect position like that? Second, was it you that took my favorite shirt?!"  
  
Suki bopped Miroku on the head. "You big meany. You got me in trouble with Sango-mama."  
  
"Where IS that shirt?" Sango asked.  
  
Suki looked away. "Uh...hehe...there's a funny story about that..."  
  
"Suki fed it to a lizard." Miroku stated.  
  
"...how did she accomplish that?" Nobunaga asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I told you, Miroku-papa, it wasn't just a lizard! It was a YOUKAI lizard!" Suki shrieked.  
  
"Right. And that's why you ripped the shirt to tiny pieces and gave them to the tiny thing crawling up a tree?" Miroku asked.  
  
Nobunaga laughed while shaking his head.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sango asked, steam practically coming out of her ears after hearing about the loss of her favorite shirt.  
  
"You three act like a real family!" Nobunaga exclaimed.  
  
Hiyoshimaru jumped up onto Nobunaga's head. It made monkey noises (oo, oo, aa, aa) and then jumped back to his shoulder.  
  
Suki put her hands over Miroku's eyes. "Not-uh."  
  
Miroku grabbed Suki's hands and pulled them away from his eyes. "Don't do that. We'll walk off a cliff just like Nobunaga."  
  
"Nya, nya!" Was Suki's response.  
  
Nobunaga stopped and pointed at a castle close by. "That's it."  
  
Sango and Miroku stopped. "....we circled this three times." They said in unison.  
  
"We did? Oh." Nobunaga sighed. "I do that a lot." He walked forward then WHOOSH!  
  
"...there he goes again." Suki said.  
  
~*~  
  
After getting Nobunaga up (he fell off a cliff again) and getting to the castle, the group of a clumsy traveler, a monkey, a monk, a woman, and a female child (who had both feet planted firmly on the ground) were completely stumped about how to get across the moat around the castle.  
  
"We could swim." Sango suggested.  
  
Suki pointed into the water. "Looky."  
  
Sango looked to wear Suki pointed just in time to see a giant fish jump out of the air and eat a bird then fall back in.  
  
"I think it could do that to us." Suki said.  
  
"Good point." Sango stated.  
  
"Maybe we could-" Nobunaga started before a bridge fell in front of the now surprised group.  
  
Hiyoshimaru waved at the group. He had climbed up a tree and out on a tree branch that went across the moat to the other side then dropped the bridge.  
  
"Maybe we could send the monkey across to let down the bridge." Miroku chuckled as he walked across with Sango, Suki, and Nobunaga following.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: ^^ Done! Review! The next chapter will be out soon!  
  
Vote for the title! I think Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale might win. o-o  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 9.  
  
Twisted World - 2.  
  
The Twisted Feudal Fairy Tale - 6.  
  
Of Firecats, Boomerangs, and Perverted Monks - 2. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle with the Toad

Princess Kat: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! I'll try not to make you guys wait that long ever again! ;-;  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you. ^^  
  
Reviews:  
  
Chris-Redfield26: I have a new chapter! Are you proud of me? ::pokes Miroku with a stick:: o-o  
  
Kaylana - Yes, Nobunaga is a strange man.  
  
Boomerang-chan - Well, I'm glad. You're vote has been counted, thank you. ^^  
  
The Golden Snitch - Yes, I agree, Suki is kawaii. I'm not sure, but I don't think there is a Japanese chicken. ::blinks:: Lookie, I wrote more! ^^  
  
Lady Keeyo - Eep! I updated!  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Suki shot glares at Miroku's back as they followed him and Nobunaga through the castle halls. Both were soaking wet. Sango's hair was very messy and starting to curl a little bit and Suki...her hair was practically a friz ball.  
  
"I still can't believe you pushed us in that disgusting water! And with that fish!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Get over it." Miroku chuckled, adjusting the shoulder strap of Sango's bag slightly without moving the strap to Hiraikotsu. She had made him carry the two as 'punishment', saying he was lucky they had fell off onto land before she hit water or he would be dead.  
  
"You can be so mean!" Suki whined, hitting Miroku in the side with her bow. "Now do you know why I always hide out whenever I get wet?! My hair is like a monster!"  
  
Nobunaga looked back at Suki and stuck his tongue out for a moment. "Your problem."  
  
"Ugh! Guys can be so mean! Miroku, do you know how long it will take me to fix my hair now?!" Suki shrieked.  
  
"Calm down, Suki, you're being too loud." Sango said. "Forget about your hair, it isn't that bad."  
  
"Isn't that bad? Isn't that bad? SANGO, I'M AFRAID TO PUT MY HANDS NEAR IT LEST IT BITES MY FINGERS OFF!" Suki exclaimed. (-_-; I know how you feel, Suki-chan...lucky for me, I got stuff to make my hair un-poofy and un- frizzy! ^^ I'm not a friz-bot and you are, ha ha! ::Suki smacks Kat with frying pan:: x_o Ow.)  
  
Sango shook her head. "You're going to get a good ten-four after this, Miroku."  
  
"Ten-four?" Nobunaga asked.  
  
"...forget it." Sango sighed.  
  
"Miroku's going to get beat up by Sango!" Suki exclaimed happily, jumping into the air and landing on her feet again.  
  
"Don't act so happy or you'll be the one taking care of him!" Sango scolded.  
  
Suki moved a little bit away from Sango.  
  
"As if you could 'beat me up'." Miroku stated.  
  
"Are you calling me weak?!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"No...well, yes...wait, no..." Miroku said nervously.  
  
"Sit!" Sango screamed.  
  
SPLAT.  
  
The group kept going. Sango grabbed her backpack and Hiraikotsu. She put Hiraikotsu on first then slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped on Miroku to get past him. "Baka..."  
  
"Ha! You finally got what you deserved." Suki said, happy that she was far enough away from him that he couldn't grab her ankle and pull her down or something. For a safety precaution, she took an arrow and got it ready in her bow.  
  
Sango glanced at Suki warningly, talking with her eyes.  
  
Suki immediately put the arrow back.  
  
"Shut up..." Miroku muttered.  
  
"How did you do that?" Nobunaga asked Sango.  
  
"I'll explain later." Sango said, grinning.  
  
The spell wore off and Miroku stood up. He ran quickly to the group, giving a playful side glare at Sango, before taking his place to next to Nobunaga.  
  
"I just realized something!" Suki exclaimed. "Where's Kirara?!"  
  
Sango stopped in her tracks. "Oh no! I completely forget about her!"  
  
Nobunaga and Miroku stopped and turned around.  
  
"Who's Kirara?" Nobunaga asked.  
  
"Her, uh, fire-cat." Miroku said.  
  
Then they all heard a slightly muffled meow.  
  
"Kirara? Kirara, where are you?" Sango asked, looking around frantically.  
  
"Meow..." Came a muffled response from Kirara.  
  
"I think it's coming from your bag." Nobunaga said.  
  
Sango took her bag off her back and set it down on the ground. She opened it up and the kitten Kirara jumped out into Sango's arms, meowing frantically.  
  
"She must have been curious about what was in the bag then got locked in." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kirara!" Sango apologized as she gave the kitten an affectionate hug.  
  
Kirara meowed in acceptance before wriggling out of Sango's arm and walking gracefully over to Suki. "Meow!" She jumped up onto Suki's head.  
  
"You are such a good kitty!" Suki laughed happily.  
  
Kirara looked around before sitting down. "Meow."  
  
Sango closed her bag. "Moving on then?"  
  
So the group started again, Kirara sitting proudly atop Suki's friz ball - err...hair.  
  
Miroku suddenly noticed that Nobunaga had become much quieter and had a slightly more serious look on his face. "Uh, baka-boy." He said, knocking on Nobunaga's head. "You okay?"  
  
"Miroku...be nice or be smacked." Sango warned.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit worried. We haven't seen a single person since we got here." Nobunaga pointed out.  
  
"I didn't even notice." Miroku said. "Wonder where they all are?"  
  
And then Nobunaga saw her.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Suki watched Nobunaga dash to two woman. He kneeled down next to the older one.  
  
"Princess!" Nobunaga exclaimed when he saw her face. "What have they done to you?"  
  
Sango, with a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head, walked over to the younger of the two. "Nobunaga," She said as she kneeled down next to the woman. "Wouldn't this be your princess?"  
  
Nobunaga looked at the younger and laughed nervously. "Hai." He moved away from the older and to the younger. "Princess Tsuyu? Princess Tsuyu, wake up!"  
  
The princess opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She looked at Nobunaga. "Nobunaga..."  
  
"You remember me!" Nobunaga said, delighted.  
  
"How can I forget?" The princess laughed. "You were always walking off cliffs and falling into the horse's...droppings. Always made me laugh!"  
  
Sango covered her mouth to keep from laughing and Nobunaga looked embarrassed.  
  
Miroku had a sweatdrop on the back of his head and Suki was biting her bottom lip. Kirara meowed loudly.  
  
"Who are your friends?" The princess asked, looking from Sango to Miroku and Suki.  
  
"The lady is Sango, the man Miroku, and the child Suki." Nobunaga answered.  
  
"I am not a child!" Suki shrieked.  
  
The princess laughed. "Your hair..."  
  
"OH!!! MIROKU-PAPA!" Suki exclaimed angrily.  
  
Miroku snickered.  
  
"You are her father?" The princess asked. She looked at Sango. "And you her Mother?"  
  
"No!" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison.  
  
"I'm just traveling with them. I have no parents." Suki explained, glaring angrily at Miroku.  
  
"Princess, what happened here?" Nobunaga asked.  
  
"Well..." The princess said hesitantly. She sighed and started her story. "Soon after the marriage, after I'd left our domain, my lord husband began acting strangely. One day he collapsed near the garden pond. He was very sick and he had changed. He didn't change in just personality, but in appearance. It was as if he had become a fully different creature! Oh, Nobunaga, what I am to do?!"  
  
"There is no question. You must come home with me!" Nobunaga demanded. "The rumors of your husband has reached our home! I have been ordered by OUR lord that if the rumors are true, I must bring you home!"  
  
"Then the only reason you came for me--?" The princess started.  
  
"No! Even if the ordered me to stay home, I would have come for you." Nobunaga stated.  
  
"Nobunaga..." The princess said sweetly.  
  
"Princess..." Nobunaga said in a trance-like voice.  
  
"Um...on your head..." The princess pointed out.  
  
Hiyoshimaru was on Nobunaga's head, spinning a bowl on a stick.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him." Nobunaga growled, clenching his fist.  
  
"You know, Nobunaga, you should just take the princess and go now." Miroku said seriously. "You two could get hurt if the lord's body was really taken over by a youkai."  
  
Nobunaga looked at Miroku, confused.  
  
"But your mission is finished." The princess stated.  
  
"Nobunaga's mission is finished. Mine is just beginning." Miroku said as he looked down a corridor.  
  
Everyone followed his gaze.  
  
Suki let out a small "Eep!" and hid behind Miroku.  
  
Sango stood up in a defensive way.  
  
It was the princess's husband. His face was wrapped in bandages. "Heh. Trespassers. You shall regret coming here."  
  
"What is that?" Nobunaga asked as he and the princess stood.  
  
"My husband..." The princess whispered.  
  
And then a long frog-like tongue shot out from the husband's mouth at Miroku.  
  
Miroku dropped his staff and turned. He grabbed Suki and jumped out of the way.  
  
The husband's tongue hit a wall, cracking it to pieces.  
  
Miroku put Suki down and quickly went and grabbed his staff. He ran at the husband. "Why don't you show everyone what you really look like?!" He yelled as he pulled his staff through the bandages, ripping them and watching them fall to the ground.  
  
Sango gasped. The princess covered her mouth. Nobunaga stared with wide eyes. Suki almost cried.  
  
The husband's face was...frog-like.  
  
"He's a..." Sango started.  
  
Miroku stepped in front of her. "Yeah."  
  
"My lord?" The princess whispered before falling back in a dead faint.  
  
Nobunaga caught her. "Princess! Be brave, princess!"  
  
"Oh!" Sango exclaimed, looking over Miroku's shoulder. "He has a Shikon fragment!"  
  
"Yes. He may not seem like much, but he is a 300-year old youkai. He knows some things about fighting." Miroku informed, getting ready. "So we'll just let him take his secrets to his grave!" He darted at the youkai again.  
  
The youkai's cheeks puffed out then he blew smoke at Miroku.  
  
Miroku fell back, gasping for air.  
  
Sango looked at the fumes then shouted, "Don't breathe in the smoke! It's noxious vapors!" How she knew that, she didn't even know. She just covered her mouth and nose with her hand.  
  
Nobunaga covered his mouth and nose with his kimono sleeve, trying to make sure the princess didn't breathe anything in either.  
  
Suki dropped her bow and covered her mouth and nose the same way as Sango and Kirara buried her face in Suki's hair.  
  
The youkai directed its attention to Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu. "My princess."  
  
Nobunaga pulled out his sword, still trying to keep the princess up with his other arm. "Stay away from us!"  
  
"Human baka." The youkai stated before letting it's tongue fly out and go straight through Nobunaga's chest then pulled it out.  
  
Nobunaga let the princess fall as he fell back himself, blood coming from his chest.  
  
"Nobunaga!" Sango exclaimed, looking at him worriedly.  
  
The youkai picked up the princess and went running off.  
  
"Princess Tsuyu!" Nobunaga yelled, trying to get up.  
  
Sango ran over to Nobunaga and put her hands on his shoulders to make him stay down. "No! You stay. You are hurt. Miroku and I will get the princess."  
  
"But I must save the princess...even if it costs me my life." Nobunaga said painstakingly slow.  
  
"Nobunaga," Sango said forcefully. "Stay. I know you love her, but-"  
  
"How did you know?" Nobunaga asked surprised.  
  
Sango took her hands away and stepped back. "It was obvious!"  
  
Miroku got up, taking a deep breath. He walked over to Sango and Nobunaga. "We will kill that toad, Nobunaga. Your princess will be fine."  
  
"I suppose you're okay." Sango said, looking at him.  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"I am going." Nobunaga stated, getting up with his hand over the hand. "No matter what."  
  
"Fine." Miroku sighed, then looked at Suki.  
  
Suki had taken Kirara off her head and was hugging her to her chest. The girl was shaking, clearly from fear.  
  
"Suki, you stay here and wait for us to come back." Miroku ordered.  
  
"N-no," Suki stuttered. "I-if Nobunaga-chan c-c-can go, so c-can I."  
  
Sango looked at Suki. "You will stay here with Kirara and Hiyoshimaru until we get back." She said firmly.  
  
Suki thought about arguing, but then nodded. "Fine. If you need my help, just call."  
  
Sango walked over to Suki and hugged her slightly, trying not to squish Kirara. She then took her bag off her back and placed it next to Suki. "Watch this."  
  
Suki nodded and placed Kirara on her head. "Of course, Sango-mama."  
  
Sango turned to go back to the guys but Suki grabbed her hand. She looked over her shoulder. "Suki?"  
  
"Be careful." Suki chided, smiling slightly. She let go of Sango's hand.  
  
Sango smiled. "Who do you think your talking to?" She then walked over to the guys. "So what's the plan?"  
  
Hiyoshimaru ran over to Suki and sat down on her foot.  
  
Suki looked down at Hiyoshimaru, grumbling angrily.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango threw Hiraikotsu through the wall that separated them from the youkai and princess. Hiraikotsu then flew back to her.  
  
The youkai looked at them.  
  
Miroku quickly went through the hole that Hiraikotsu had formed, Sango next, then Nobunaga.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this, Nobunaga?" Sango asked, not taking her eyes away from the youkai.  
  
"Yes." Nobunaga stated.  
  
Miroku looked around the room. He then fainted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sango looked around and scoffed. "Hentai."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Nobunaga asked.  
  
"He's a major pervert and if you would look around there is naked woman in bubbles." Sango pointed out. "Oh, and the youkai has your princess in a bubble. MIROKU, WAKE UP!"  
  
Nobunaga looked at the youkai and saw the princess nearby in a bubble. "Princess Tsuyu!"  
  
Sango decided to give up on Miroku. "The bubbles, they look like frog eggs." She bent over to look at one more closely. She then felt a hand on her bottom. She growled. "Miroku..."  
  
It seems Miroku had either faked fainting or he has a radar for when girl's bend over.  
  
Sango turned around and in one swift movement kicked Miroku away from her. "You hentai-baka! Sit!"  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Sango clenched her fists angrily, her eyes flashing with fire.  
  
"Sango," Nobunaga said. "This is no time to be fighting with Miroku."  
  
"Fine. Miroku, get your lazy butt up and go break the bubble with Tsuyu- sama. I'll distract the youkai." Sango stated. "Nobunaga, go with Miroku."  
  
The boys nodded and got ready to run.  
  
Sango pulled her boomerang back then threw it with all her might. "Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The youkai jumped out of the way and sent it's tongue flying out again.  
  
Miroku and Nobunaga dashed over to the bubble holding the princess.  
  
Sango moved out of the direct path of the youkai's tongue, though getting scratched on her side. A small scrap of the material from her shirt fell to the ground and a little bit of blood started to form on her skin.  
  
Hiraikotsu had started to return to Sango but went right through the youkai's arm, cutting it off.  
  
"You-!" The youkai yelled.  
  
Sango caught Hiraikotsu, smirking. "Yes!"  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku had taken his staff and cracked the bubble right open. Nobunaga had sat on the ground and pulled the unconscious princess into his lap. "Princess Tsuyu..."  
  
"I shall devour you!" The youkai exclaimed as it ran at Sango the fastest it could, which wasn't too fast.  
  
"In your dreams." Sango said, getting ready for a battle.  
  
'Sango, hold him off for a second and I'll get him.' Miroku thought, hoping Sango would do as he planned.  
  
At a close range, the youkai sent its tongue out again.  
  
Sango held up Hiraikotsu, blocking the tongue from getting to her again. She strained from the surprising force the tongue put on her weapon.  
  
Miroku smirked. 'Hold it up, Sango.' He thought as he dashed toward the youkai, swinging his staff at it in attempt to rip it in half.  
  
The youkai sucked its tongue back in, turning around and sent it at Miroku again.  
  
Miroku, missing with his staff, gasped as the tongue went straight through the skin and bone of his arm.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed but before she could do anything else, Miroku interrupted.  
  
"Fire. Fire is a toad's weakness, it will be a toad youkai's weakness. Get fire, Sango. Do not kill it with Hiraikotsu. I can still sense human inside of it, the lord is still in there."  
  
Sango was surprised by his words. "Will you be okay?"  
  
"Fine." Miroku answered.  
  
Sango turned and ran out of the room, strapping Hiraikotsu to her back as she did so. "Nobunaga! Get out of there with the princess!" She called back.  
  
Nobunaga, instead of listening to Sango's advice, laid the princess down on the floor and stood. He drew his sword. "Miroku," He said, glaring at the youkai. "We have to fight this guy, so let's go. But, uh, don't kill him."  
  
"Not planning on it." Miroku stated.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hiyoshimaru, come back!" Suki yelled as she ran after the monkey.  
  
Suki had her bow ready, an arrow there just in case she had to use it. She had Sango's bag on her back, and Kirara was running after her.  
  
Hiyoshimaru had just gotten up and started running. He had grabbed a small dish of fire on his way.  
  
"Hiyoshimaru!" Suki cried exasperatedly.  
  
Kirara meowed.  
  
"Suki!"  
  
Suki stopped her running and looked down a corridor. That sounded like Sango. "Sango-mama!" She exclaimed when she saw her.  
  
"No time to talk," Sango said as she stopped near the girl.  
  
Hiyoshimaru suddenly came running back and held out the small fire to Sango.  
  
"Hiyoshimaru, you've read my mind." Sango told the monkey. "But I need more fire then that. Kirara, we need you to transform. You have to breathe fire on the youkai. Suki, as much as I can see, the youkai spirit will be pushed out of the lord's body and I want you to shoot an arrow at it."  
  
Suki was surprised by the suddenness of all this, but nodded. "All right."  
  
"Let's go quickly." Sango stated. "Miroku was injured when I left him."  
  
Sango started running back the way she came, this time with Suki and Kirara following. Hiyoshimaru blinked then ran after them.  
  
Kirara transformed while they were running, letting out a mighty roar.  
  
Soon they were back where the battle had really started.  
  
Sango gasped when she saw that Miroku and Nobunaga were trying to hold off the youkai. Nobunaga was seriously injured, and Miroku's arm had to be hurting him. How could he stand to fight with his staff like that? She moved to the side with Suki, letting Kirara stand directly in front of where the men were fighting. "MIROKU, NOBUNAGA, MOVE!"  
  
Miroku and Nobunaga looked at her and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Kirara, now!" Sango ordered.  
  
Kirara blew out a rush of flames all over the surprised youkai. When she was done, a man lay on the ground and the youkai was floating above him. Sango could see the glow of a Shikon shard.  
  
"Shoot your arrow!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Suki, her arrow already drawn, shot it. "Please hit!"  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: I'll update as soon as I can. ^^ Who thinks Suki's arrow will hit? Who, who, who?!  
  
Vote for the title!  
  
Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 9.  
  
Twisted World - 2.  
  
The Twisted Feudal Fairy Tale - 6.  
  
Of Firecats, Boomerangs, and Perverted Monks - 3. 


	19. Chapter 18: Enter ? and Leaving Suki Beh...

Princess Kat: Looky! ^.^ I updated! ::doing a happy dance:: I'VE HIT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! I typed this on my Mom's computer. =D My birthday just passed on November 12. I got a laptop! =D I added a character that most people didn't suspect to be in this fic! =D  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, and neither do you. =D  
  
Reviews:  
  
Rain angst: n.n Thanks.  
  
Lady Keeyo: ::thwaps Chiyako:: Back off. n.n Is that your first vote, Kat- chan? Uh, whatever, I'll add it anyway. ¬_¬ I'll post Prankers Turned Chibi when my keyboard is fixed.  
  
Boomerang-Chan: I had a good idea for this chapter...kinda. =D I don't think people expected me to add this character in. XD  
  
Kaylana: Updated. =D  
  
Inugirl0621: Ack. No more ideas for a new title. I'll add your vote, though (if no title has won yet. o.o) I like Sango-mama better. Besides, I have to kinda cut down on the Japanese because I was talking to my teacher at school and then I just started talking in Japanese and I think I scared him. Lol. But there are just some words I can't get off of, so I will still have Japanese words in the fic. =D  
  
Alli Kat: I know, isn't she cute? O.o I don't know, is there a Japanese chicken? I highly doubt it.  
  
~*~  
  
Suki's arrow flew the air and.........  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
..........  
  
.........  
  
.........  
  
missed by a long shot.  
  
"No!" Suki yelled angrily, pulling out another arrow.  
  
"AIM this time, Suki!" Miroku yelled jokingly.  
  
"Shut up!" Suki yelled, setting up her arrow in her bow.  
  
But she never got a chance to shoot it as an arrow from no where shot through the youkai, going right through it.  
  
The youkai disappeared and a small shard fell, clinking against the floor.  
  
Suki stared at where the youkai had been, her bow drawn and ready to shoot. "Who did that?" "I thought you were having some trouble..." A female voice said as a girl a few years older then Sango stepped out from some of the shadows. She was wearing a mikos outfit of red and white and holding a bow. She had long black hair pulled back and brown eyes.  
  
"How long have you been there?!" Miroku demanded.  
  
"Oh, the whole time. You fared well, I must say." She said in a bored tone.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"I am Kikyou, a miko. I have come to vanquish the youkai, but when I arrived, I found you. I figured that you would lose, considering how childish you all act. I compliment you."  
  
"You act as if you expected us to die." Nobunaga stated.  
  
"As I did." Kikyou said in her calm voice as she turned. "Follow me...if you wish."  
  
"H-how did you learn to shoot like that?" Suki piped up. She had dropped her bow and arrow and was looking down at them.  
  
"I practiced correctly." Kikyou answered, walking off.  
  
"I will stay with the princess and her husband 'til they wake." Nobunaga told Sango, smiling. "Go on ahead.........I will have to go to my village soon anyway."  
  
"Hope to see you later, Nobunaga!" Sango exclaimed, smiling the best she could. "Come here, Kirara-chan!"  
  
Kirara, still in her fire cat youkai form, made the short way (for her) to Sango. "Meow?"  
  
"Can you carry Miroku no hentai on your back?" Sango asked.  
  
Kirara meowed again.  
  
"Hey, I don't want a ride!" Miroku whined.  
  
"But you're hurt. So get on Kirara." Sango said forcefully while pulling Hiraikotsu's strap over her head. Miroku sighed and made his way to Kirara. He climbed up onto the cat's back, trying to look down Sango's shirt while he was up in a high place.  
  
But, alas, Sango was too smart for him. She had turned quickly so he didn't see a thing.  
  
Sango, a slightly angry look on her face, marched off to the Shikon no Tama fraction and picked it up. "Come on, Suki." She looked in Suki's general direction to see that the girl's bow and arrow were there and Sango's back had been dropped, but she was gone. "Suki?"  
  
"Don't worry about her. Go on ahead. I'll look for her and send her after you later." Nobunaga assured.  
  
"Okay........." Sango hesitantly said, grabbing her bag and putting the Shikon shard in it then slinging it over her back. She walked back over to Kirara and jumped up, behind Miroku. "Okay, Kirara, go after the miko."  
  
And Kirara ran off.  
  
~*~ Sango and Miroku had soon caught up with Kikyou. Sango jumped off Kirara to walk with the miko, but made Miroku stay on.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sango asked. 'And why are we going?' She added silently. Indeed, she herself didn't know why she was following the miko.  
  
"To find someone." Kikyou answered quickly, her voice sounding slightly snobbish while answering the question.  
  
"Who?" Miroku asked from atop Kirara. He wasn't looking at the girls for Sango had threatened before she climbed off Kirara to kill him with sits if he looked down at their *ahem*s.  
  
Kikyou didn't answer his question.  
  
"Why then?" Sango asked, exasperated.  
  
Kikyou didn't directly answer, but yet she answered. "My family is friends with the old woman, Kaede. She told me of a monk and young woman searching for the shards. They are you, I am sure. I am looking for another who searches for the shards to return the Shikon no Tama to its original form."  
  
"Umm.........okay." Sango muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobunaga was looking around the castle. "Suki? Where are you?! Sango and Miroku had to go!"  
  
Nobunaga had put the princess and her husband in one of the rooms after the first pair left. Then he had gone looking for Suki with no luck.  
  
"Suki?!" Nobunaga yelled. "Come on, you little brat..." He muttered to himself.  
  
~*~ With Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kikyou ~*~  
  
Sango stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"There was nothing." Kikyou stated as she stopped and looked back at Sango.  
  
Kirara also stopped. "Meow.........?"  
  
"What did you hear?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's.........nothing." Sango said hesitantly.  
  
The group was about to continue when Kikyou saw Sango's eyes blank out. "Someone is trying to speak to her telepathically."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango's eyes and saw them glazed over. "You're right."  
  
Sango's eyes came back to normal. "I swear I heard something!"  
  
"Someone is trying to speak with you telepathically." Miroku told her. "Talk back. The link will get stronger and you'll be able to hear."  
  
"Um, okay. I'll try." Sango muttered. Her eyes glazed over again as she tried to speak to whoever was trying to contact her. *Hello? Is someone there?*  
  
*Sa.........o.........*  
  
*Who is it? Keep talking, the link should get stronger!* Sango called out in her mind.  
  
*San...Sango.*  
  
*Suki?* Sango asked, surprised.  
  
*I...I haven't done this in awhile, Sango-mama. Why did you leave me behind?*  
  
*I...go to Nobunaga. He'll find a way for you to come back.* Sango ordered.  
  
*I'm not at the castle. I left...Sango-mama...I'm lost.*  
  
Sango, her eyes not glazed over anymore, stared ahead of her. "I.........."  
  
"Who was it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It was.........it was Suki." Sango answered.  
  
"You mean that little kid?!" Kikyou yelled, expression coming into her voice and face for the first time since Sango had met her.  
  
"Are you serious, Sango?! It takes a lot of energy to connect a link to someone telepathically and it's really advanced! I even have trouble doing it!" Miroku shouted. Needless to say he was surprised. "Tell me she was with Nobunaga. That kind of energy to speak with you being taken from a kid her age and size would knock her out."  
  
"She's.........she's lost, Miroku." Sango murmured. She felt guilty. She had been the one to just pick up and leave with out Suki, and now she was lost and possibly unconscious in a world where demons thrived.  
  
"Oh, suck it up." Kikyou growled. "Come, let's find who I am looking for and then we'll look for your daughter. I'll put a protection spell over her for the time being."  
  
"SHE'S NOT OUR DAUGHTER!" Sango and Miroku yelled in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: Done. Review! And....::music plays:: WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE TITLE OF THE FIC!!!  
  
***Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale - 10.***  
  
Twisted World - 2.  
  
The Twisted Feudal Fairy Tale - 7.  
  
Of Firecats, Boomerangs, and Perverted Monks - 3.  
  
Princess Kat: =D I will be changing the title to Miroku: A Feudal Fairy Tale soon, k? n.n 


End file.
